Dragon's Blood
by LeetaSlytherin
Summary: A new student, a new teacher? Vampires, Werewolves, and Dragons? What is going on at Hogwarts? When Slytherin & Gryffindor become one, what will happen? Yuri & Yaoi anti-Hermione Don't like it Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1 September Week 1~

By Leeta Slytherin

Title: Dragons Blood

Author: Leeta Slytherin

Beta:

Pairings: Luna/ Other, Ron/ Other, Ginny/ Neville, Harry/ Snape, Harry/ Draco, Snape/ Lilly

Summary: A new student, a new teacher? Vampires, Werewolves, and Dragons? What is going on at Hogwarts? When Slytherin & Gryffindor become one, what will happen? Yaoi (boyXboy) Yuri (GirlxGirl) anti-Hermione Don't like it Don't read it!

Characters : Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Snape, Draco, Remus, Dumbledor, … Most everyone

Warnings: Slash, Blood, Gore, Sex (but not till later on), anti- Hermione

A/N: Wow, I never thought that this story was ever going to get on the page. This story has be rewritten at least 3 times over the last year and a half. ( I wanted to have the story half written before I posted it.) Hahaha I have at least 4 notebooks full of notes from all the version of the story ^,^''

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Ask, Don't Sue.

'Speaking' (AKA British style)

"Quotes" (ditto)

A/N: Please forgive me if there is a part or two missing. I have a habit of bouncing around the chapter.

~*~*~

_Leeta brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes as she stared at the strange land in front of her. 'Where am I?' The three year old looked around knowing she was lost and that scared her. The ragged looking girl had shoulder length black hair, tear filled ice blue eyes, and pail white skin, wearing a light purple nightgown and slippers that matched. Leeta was standing in the middle of an unknown road in a suburban neighborhood. Looking around she could see trees, and streets, cars, and houses but none of it looked like home. Home with the light blue door and the rose bushed. Home with Mom and Dad._

_Leeta walked down the unknown street searching for something that would lead her back to the home that was her own. The little girl came upon a park with a playground and a swing set There were no children on the playground or swing set, but there was one person in the entire park, swinging slightly on one of the 4 swings. _

_He was a rather tall man, with bright red hair that hung down to cover his face, staring down cast into the sand on the ground like it had offended him in some way. Leeta was about to ask him where she was but as soon as she took a step onto the sand the man looked up sharply slightly startled looking like he had been in deep thought just moments before. The girl gasped and fell backward onto the hard cement of the sidewalk at the sudden movement of the man._

_Knowing he had startled the girl, The man walked over to her quickly in a few long strides and offered his hand to help her up. Getting up quickly the girl brushed off her light purple nightgown of any dirt that had gotten on it, then looked up at the red head as he gave her a rather small smile before asking, "Hello Child, What is your name?" in German. _

_Leeta looked up at the man with big blue eyes and gave him a strange look and said in English, 'I don't know what you are saying... sorry.' The girl turned to go find someone that could speak English but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, turning around and looking back at the man. _

_He smirked then said in English this time. 'Hello Girl, what is your name?' _

_Leeta just looked at him a moment before saying 'Leeta... what is yours?' _

_Smirking again the red head answered 'Alexander Der'Drache, The Dragon' he winked and then continued, 'And what might you be doing all alone in the middle of the park, Little Leeta? Where are your parents?'_

_'Don't know.' _

_'Thats not right. I wonder if she ran away?' _

_'I wanna go home.' Leeta said sniffling and rubbing at the tears that had slowly started to run down her face. Zero looked at the little girl, and he gave a heavy sigh,__'well that nix that idea.'_

_Leeta looked frightened for an instant, 'I'm lost, I've never seen any of this before. Could you help me find my way home, Mr. Dadashy?' _

_Alexander winced slightly at the maiming of his name but then gave that small smile of his,'Why don't you just call me Alex or Zero? And yes I will try to help you if I can. Do you know what street you live on or what your house looks like?'_

_'OK Mr. Zero, well I live in a big white house with a blue door and rose bushes. Ummm.... there are some dogs next door, and I think I live on a street called Raddy or was it Randa...' _

_Alexander paced a bit as he tried to think if there was a street called that anywhere near here as the girl can't have walked that far. When he came up with nothing he looked at the girl sadly and was about to tell her that he didn't know where that was when Leeta's stomach complained about not being fed. Both looking embarrassed, Leeta looked down at a rock on the sidewalk and Alex looked up at the heavens, when he looked back at the girl he offered, 'Why don't we go to my house and get you something to eat while I call some friends to help us find your house? If you are alright with that?' Smiling bigger at the girl. ' And if that doesn't work then I guess I'll have to take Little Leeta here to the police and see if I can find your mom and dad.'_

_The girl smiled back ,' OK Mr. Zero.' Alex rolled his eyes heaven ward at what the child had dubbed him, and held out his hand for the child to take, Leeta looked up at him in wonder and weariness then slowly reached her hand out to grasp the older mans outstretched hand. They went down to the street where Alexander Der'Drache's home was located._

_The house was rather big for just one person. It was two stories high with a porch and a garden out front. The entire thing was painted in a cream color with a black and gold trim. The porch was held up by four Greek collims, two at the entry way and another two at ether end of the house with a fence that ran in between the two on ether side. The garden had two large oak trees with full, big ,green leaves; a marmalade of beautifully colored flowers and a gate made of low growing bushes inter weaved with Ive vines. _

_Leeta stared at the house for a full minuet not moving a foot until Alex gently pushed the small girl towards the three steps of the porch and up to the cream colored door with a golden vine-like handle. 'Don't be afraid, Little Leeta.' Zero said with a smile at the hesitant girl. _

_'I'm not afraid!' she said the the red haired man, he just smiled bigger and reached over Leeta's jet black head of hair to unlock the golden handle with a matching golden key, opening up the door to the world beyond._

~*~*~

'That was also the first week of September... the week I met Zero...' _My Dad._ Speaking out loud to the small dragon on her side bag, smiling faintly at the memory. Leeta's musings were shattered as her name was called from a cross the platform.

'Leeta Der'Drache?' A dark, moody looking man asked quizzically as he approached a tall girl with black hair and grass-green bangs on the platform of Hogsmead Station. Leeta had pale-as-the-moon skin that contrasted her dark hair and black eyes. The clothing she had on was a pair of leather pants that where tucked into a pair of tall boots, and a one-strap black shirt with green lacing up the sides that showed off her figure. She had fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and black nails that glinted in the soft light of twilight. A black lace choker with a green tear shaped gem that matched her hair hung about her neck. She also had a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip that glinted in the light. And lastly a silver crescent shaped moon tattoo on her bare shoulder just under the collarbone, which was shocking given her age of 15 years.

When the girl turned around fully to face the Potions Master he saw that she had a small green dragon curled around her bag in her hands. The dragon had no limbs other then his two wings and looked almost like a serpent. The dark man would have thought that the dragon was not real till it lifted its head to see what was going on to make his human move so suddenly. The movement of said dragon was just so slight that the people around them would not have notices a thing.

Looking her over once, Severus Snape glared disapprovingly at the girls skimpy attire as she also looked up at him with a "you-look-boring-as-hell" look in her own black eyes. The potions master was wearing a black button down shirt, and black dress pants all under a black teaching robes. His greasy hair was pulled back into a tail with the front parts hanging down creating a curtain around his face.

Shrugging Leeta _"I had better make this fun... I wounder how long it will take to piss him off..."_ and said to the man, 'OK so you know me, now who are you, Tall ,Dark And Gloomy?' Smirking at the raised eyebrow and the glare that she got from the statement Leeta waited expectantly for the man to reply.

'I would be one of your new professors, Severus Snape, and I am here to take you to Hogwarts. There you will be sorted into a house and then, hopefully, you'll be out of my hair.'

'Sir, I don't want to be anywhere near your hair. Now if you will lead the way, I am sure we will both be pleased.' Leeta smirked evilly at the glaring _" Well that didn't take long"_, pissed off man that looked like he wanted to smack that smirk off the girls face.

'As long as you keep that lizard in your hair away from me, we'll be just fine.' Snape giving an equally evil smirk.

'That "Lizard" that you so dubbed him, is on my bag, not in my hair. Although I could have him set yours aflame. I'm sure it would catch nicely. ' _'Not that he could breath flame, he's not that type of dragon. But it's not like This Dumb-Ass would know that.'_

Muttering to himself Snape said, ' I'd like to see you try.' Then louder so Leeta could hear him _clearly_, 'You may be special to Dumbledor but you're of no more importance to me than potter. So I'd keep an eye out if I were you.

' Oh I'm shaking! I shall just go hide away every time you are near...' Leeta pretending to be afraid then suddenly stands up strait and tall, 'But I'd rather kick your ass if you try a damned thing'

'That would be most unfortunate if you manged to indeed "kick my ass." It would also be most _unfortunate_ if my hand slipped and I accidentally gave you some _Veritaserum_ in your morning drink.' Snape smirked evilly think he has got the rather dark looking girl.

Leeta hummed momentary amused, thinking how badly that would go over with her father and how pissed he would be that someone would even try to do that. Not that, that would even work as Leeta had been building up an immunity to several potions from her schooling at Durmstrang, 'Oh really, and what would that get you?'

'One more student out of the castle that I loath also the satisfaction of seeing you run out of the great hall crying as all your darkest secrets are drawn into the light.'

'Right.... I don't think that truth serum is going to do that...I mean what is the worst that could happen. I tell every one that I'm gay? I already plan on do that so what else could there be. Oh I know, that my father is the new Professor? I'm sure that they will find that out soon enough. Sorry Sir, but I don't plan on having any Lager secrets.'

The Slytherin lowered his voice as he threatened,' You may have everyone else fooled. But I know what you're really up to.' Tuning with out a word he walked away.

' What the hell is he taking about....' she murmured then said louder, 'Bloody git!' as she followed said git to god only knows where.

Snape let out a growl of frustration promising to himself that when she has a house to give her detentions for a month and 100-no- 1000 points taken away. He led the girl up the dirt road from Hogsmead to Hogwarts all the while grudgingly telling her what to expect as they rarely got transfer students. He would have told her nothing but Dumbledor had asked him to prepare her. As they came upon the school Leeta took an intake of breath at the beautiful sight before her.

The castle was glowing slightly with a friendly light that reflected off the black lake making waves on the surface that blended in with the reflection of the half full moon. The sky had just a few clouds that marred the stars. As they past the stone bores at the gate of the school Leeta just had to make one more jibe at the professor, ' professor greasy why do they have statues of your parents at the gate? Keep kids away perhaps?' Snape turned sharply almost knocking Leeta down and raised his hand to hit her but stopped, with his hand still in the air he growled turned quick as lightning and punched the ground. Leeta slightly wide eyed, as she had fully expected him to follow thew and hit her, looked at the Potions Master before going to the ground herself, looking him dead in the eye and said with feeling, ' I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean it to hurt you so.'

Snape looked up at the girl as she stood with shock in his eyes before putting back on his mask and sneering at the girl then stood before saying nastily. 'I trust you can find your way back up to the castle? Even though you can't find your way home. I'll see you after the sorting Miss Der'Drache.' Standing he diapered into the dark forest. As she approached Leeta looked at the main entrance to Hogwarts which was a set of huge oak doors with detailed carvings of a snake, a lion, a badger, and an eagle. From the outside it looked like Hogwarts had about 7 floors plus the 4 towers that faced every main direction.

Opening the door, Leeta walked into the main hall where Dumbledor and McGonagall were waiting for them. Frowning McGonagall asked, 'Where is Professor Snape? He was suppose to be with you and tell you what to expect... and why aren't you wearing your uniform?'

'He told me, so I am to be Sorted after the first years in the great hall, I will stand in the back till you,' she nodded to Dumbledor,' make the announcement about me then I will go to the hat and be Sorted. And I don't have a uniform as of yet as it needs to be owled to me from... thats shopping place, what is it called.... oh yes Diagon Ally. Now is that all?'

Dumbledor smiled kindly, 'Yes just about it, there is one more thing, when you are Sorted you will be sharing a room with 1 or more people depending on the house you get. Now your house is like your family-'

' We fight a lot?' That earned Der'Drache a glare from McGonagall for interrupting so rudely but Dumbledor just kept smiling and there was an annoying twinkle in his eye.

'No thats not quit it Leeta , my dear girl, no you will rely on one another as if you're brother and sister.'

' So ya, fight till were blue in the face then go tell the head of house that the other one is "being mean". Leeta said with a sweet smile on her face that managed to get a laugh out of Dumbledor but McGonagall just look sternly at her. 'Now for real, OK yes I know what it means and I will follow it to the best possible. Now let us go to the fest and wait for the first years to show up, I still don't know why you wanted me separate form everyone else.'

'Leeta, now it wouldn't be a surprise if you were on the train with everyone now would it?'

'No Headmaster it wouldn't. But I am SO going on it next year.' Leeta smiled determinedly as she and the headmaster walked to the great hall while McGonagall stayed to great the first years. Leeta quickly and quietly moved to the back so no-one would notice her as she looked around the great hall at all the chattering students.

Right in font of her was the vary red Gryffindor table, just to the right of that by the wall was the Hufflepuff table. On the other side of the Gryffindor table was the Slytherin table which some of the students were arguing with some at the Gryffindor side. Just to the left of Slytherin was Ravenclaw were almost half of them were reading or had books right next to them, but one of them was staring right at her. A bit unnerved at the blond girl with her wand tucked behind her ear, raising her eyebrow at the wand Leeta looked away for a moment trying to listen to what the Slytherins and Gryffindors were fighting about, '...What Weasel? To scared to have a real fight?'

' Ron, No! You're not going to fight on school grounds, its ageist the rules!'

'Stop it, Ron, Hermione.' A jet haired boy disrupted them as he wiped blood off his face, he sat down, turning to face the 3 of them he continued, ' We don't have time for this, and Malfoy, Sod off!'

Malfoy sneered at the boy, but turned back to his own group. Leeta looked away from the mini argument only to find that the blond girl was still staring at her. She hoped that the girl wouldn't attract attention to her as that was the last thing she needed right now.

The blond girl finally looked away when the first years came in to be sorted but not before a few Griffins were looking too. The Gryffindors were the same three that were fighting with the Slytherins; a red head boy with lots a freckles Ron he was called, a girl with bushy dull brown hair that was glaring at her, Hermione, and another boy with shocking green eye and that famous scar, Harry Potter. Leeta's staring contest with the three Gryffindors was interrupted by Dumbledor standing up and calling a tension to himself after the first years had been sorted into there respected houses. In the end there were 6 in Gryffindor, 4 in Hufflepuff, 5 in Ravenclaw, and 4 in Slytherin.

When the last student sat down at his table, Dumbledor stood to speak. 'Hello my dear students, welcome back to Hogwarts, but before we talk about the rules we have one more student to sort. Now as rare as it is, we do get some transfer students. Would Miss Leeta Der'Drache please come up to the sorting hat?'

Leeta walked right down the center of the great hall right in between Slytherin and Gryffindor getting suspicious glares from both sides, where as some of the younger students look on with curiosity. Nodding to all the teachers but Snape, he had entered just before the first years entered, Leeta took a seat on the small stool and McGonagall placed the rather old hat atop her head.

'HMMM... I see knowledge here yes...cunning as well, I also see you were lost... you're vary brave as well...hummmm... I see you have a mission... one you intend to achieve no matter what you need to do.... but you are kind as well... but a sharp edge...vary guile...there's power here...and control.. where oh where to put you... I am going to have to say... SLYTHERIN!!'

'Leeta, my girl, if would would stay here for a moment, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts...' Rolling her eye, Leeta tuned out the old coot as he continued hit speech, to bemused with her own thoughts to bother, but she looked up as the Headmaster started to finish. '… So if you'll please all make Miss Der'Drache feel at home here at Hogwarts, I'm sure this year will be a successful one for everyone' Dumbledor finished, then pointed the Slytherin table out to Leeta among the scattered applause, as if she didn't already know, and sat down himself and let the other teachers make their own announcements if they had any.

As the dark looking girl sat in the middle of the table across the table from the blond boy that was fighting with the lions, he said with a most arrogant voice, 'I'm Draco Malfoy,' as if it meant something then pointed rudely at a girl to his left, 'this is Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, ' then to his right, ' Vincent Crabbe ,Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott.'

Leeta nodded her head at each of them as there names were said, then introduced her self. ' I'm Leeta Der'Drache, pleased to meet you.'

' Why aren't you wearing school robes?' Goyle blurted out.

' They're late. They were going to be at my home this afternoon but Dumbledor wanted me here so I only had time to Floo My tailer to tell him where to send it. They should be here by tomorrow morning. Boy, do I feel bad for the owl, it will take him all night to get here from Germany.' '_I'll just steal some bacon from someone and give it to the bird. ' _ Leeta added the last part in her mind as she felt someone was staring at her from behind her.

Leeta looked behind her and found it was the same odd blond girl from before her eyes slightly glazed over she asked with her head tilting slightly to the right, ' Why do you have a dragon on your bag?'

Leeta flinched, she had forgotten to put Ouroborus back in the bag before going in the school. She had no time to answer the question as the Headmaster had stood up again and was calling attention by lifting his hand. Then smiling that knowing smile he said, 'I wish to start off the year by singing the school song, now stand up and sing the words with me in any tune you wish.' He flicks out a ribbon that floats in the air, creating the words for the students to sing along with, each singing to the tune of their choice. The rest of the staff didn't appear to share Dumbledore's delight in this little ritual, but he conducts the singing with gusto and even gets a bit misty at the end of it.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Leeta was a bit shocked at the song but tried to sing anyway to the tune of one of her favorite songs ,The World Falls Down by David Bowie, even though it was a bit hard to do. As the school waited for the ones that chose slower songs to finish up Dumbledor grind like this was the greatest day he has had in a long while and Leeta, McGonagall and the new teacher all knew why.

When the singing stopped Dumbledor continued with his speech, ' Now I would like to introduce our new teachers this year. First is a good friend of mine, Professor Alexander-' Dumbledor stopped mid introduction to find Alexander sleeping with his head down on his plate and the hood of his Dark red cloak up over his head to keep out the light and keeping any of the students from seeing his face. You could practically see the Z's coming from his head, Leeta gave the headmaster a knowing look, shaking his head with a sigh Dumbledor continued on with is speech as if the said teacher wasn't asleep. '-will be taking over for Hagrid while he is on his honey moon with Madam Maxime.' Dumbledor winked at the gryffindors that had been at the wedding over the summer.

' As for your New Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year will be Professor Snape-' There was an outburst of sound as some of the students clapped but most of the students complained at the prospect, but Dumbledor silenced them again with a wave of his hand and they all calmed down to hear what he had to say as he continued as if there had been no complaining just moments before. 'I believe that Snape will make an excellent professor for you. Now as for your new Potions Professor I have ask back another old friend and colleague, Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn to teach again. Professor Slughorn?'

'Yes, Thank you Albus.' A rather old short man stood up as Dumbledor sat down, Slughorn had a shining bald head, prominent eyes, large belly, enormous silvery walrus-like mustache.

He was wearing a button-down cream shirt with a green waistcoat that had golden buttons and a pocket watch and tan pants. 'Some say that I have an "uncanny" knack for picking and mentoring students who will make their mark on the Wizarding world; I will also be starting a club for those such wizards called the Slug Club. I will be sending out invitations after the first week for those invited to this marvelous club. Thank you for the introduction Professor, now that I've made my announcements shall the feast begin?'

Dumbledor casts a pointed glance at him 'Right you are _Professor,_' Dumbledor empisied, reminding Slughorn that HE was the Headmaster, 'the students have had a long trip. So without further ado let the feast begin.' As Dumbledor claps hands food appears on every table.

Leeta then see that Luna is still standing there 'It was nice meeting you and your dragon.' Luna turns to walk away mumbling to herself, 'I hope there's pudding.'

'What an odd girl...' Leeta says out loud then asks the group of Slytherins, 'Who was that?'

Draco sneered, ' That would be "Loony Lovegood" a Ravenclaw 5th year.'

Leeta's voice was full of sarcasm as she said to Draco 'Her names really loony? I would have thought her name to be something like She-Who-Must-Be-Creepy.'

'HA, thats a good one!' Nott laughed.

' How would I call a House elf?' Leeta asked after every one had calmed down, before any could answer her a House Elf popped up.

' What can Dobby get you?'

Getting up to kneel down in front of ...Dobby... Leeta Whispered in to his hear. 'Could you and your house elf friends do me a huge favor?' Dobby nodded enthusiastically at the mere thought of helping the new girl find something special. ' Good, Now I am having a friend send me a muggle drink called "Red Bull", could you please have it for me at every meal except Breakfast?'

' Dobby will be happy to Miss.'

' Thank you Dobby, I will have a Friend send me some tomorrow just after breakfast.' _'He's not a morning person, reminds me of a certain someone.' _She quickly glanced at the professor that was still sleeping at the Head table.

' Of course Miss.' Dobby popped away as the girl went back to her dinner.

~8~

The fest was good, and Leeta made fast friends with the small group of Slytherins. As they left the hall Leeta put her arms around Pansy and Draco and said in a teasing voice, ' Now which one of you sexy ladies will I be "sleeping with"?' as she winks at Draco the group burst with laughter as Draco shoved her arm off him giving her a sneer.

Still giggling Pansy said, ' You will be rooming with me as I'm the only girl in our year that doesn't have a roommate, your stuff is already there I suspect ... well except your bag that you wont put down. What is in it thats so important that you can't even put it down for dinner?' she asked as the rest of the group looked on with curiosity as well as some other Slytherins that were trying, and failing, to be discreet while eavesdropping.

Leeta sighed, _' I need to tell at least Pansy as she will be rooming with me, and I know she will tell the others so might as well tell them all. God I hate being the new kid' _' I will tell you when we get to the common room, hey Pansy is it alright if we use our room? I think I will be easier that way...'

'Sure we can...'

'OK thanks.'

So the group made there way down to the Slytherin dorms, as they reached the portrait a Prefect finely caught up with them and grabbed Leeta's arm to stop her from going in. The others glared that the Prefect and Draco walked right up to him, 'What do you need with the new girl, Pucey?'

Adrian Pucey was a year older then the group in front of him and he was also on the Quidditch team as a Chaser. He had short dark brown hair and a sharp jaw. He was quite hansom and tall as he spoke his voice was soft but strong. ' I need to take Der'Drache to the Headmaster's Office.'

'Why?' It was Pansy that asked this with a look of confusion on her face.

'Don't worry Parkinson, Its nothing bad, he just needs to talk to her about her classes... and something about Professor Snape, I don't know what though.'

Leeta rolled her eyes at the Slytherins. ' Thats OK I know what he's talking about, I pissed Snape off before I was sorted. And before you ask, No, I will not tell you.' She glared at Draco as he was about to say something then turned back to Pucey, ' Tell the Headmaster that I will see him in the morning before breakfast to speak to him. And also tell him that I will talk with Snape on my own, we are not children.' Everyone just stood there shocked that this new girl would be so rude to the Headmaster. Getting a bit irritated Leeta glared at the Prefect. ' Well? What are you waiting for? Me to take you by the hand and drag you there? GO!' Startled out of his stupor Adrian took off like a light. 'Now that that's done with shall we?' Leeta didn't wait for the others and just walked into the Common Room of Slytherin house muttering under her breath about "old men that can't keep their nose out of her bizzzzz."

When she entered, Leeta stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the sight before her. The Slytherin Common room was _beautiful_. It was large and spacious,done in Dark greens and black with highlights of silver. Leeta walked up 4 short steps up to a shelf that held steps on ether side of the ones she just took. Going forward there were more steps that went from wall to wall, leading up to where 2 long black leather couches and a love seat that match incompetence a long dark wood table. On said table where 2 silver skulls that held 2 equally silver candles giving off a soft glow from the little flames. A short distance away were 2 chairs and another love seat facing a fireplace. Right next to the fireplace was a desk made of the same dark wood as the table,and another behind the couches. Just beyond the couches was a large round table with 8 chairs done in the same dark wood and leather as everything else in the room.

Leeta's eyes widened as she looked just beyond the round table, There, from the ceiling to the floor, stood 3 large walls of water held back by what look like glass. They were under the black lake! And it was _beautiful, _the water moved and reflected light from the moon, highlighting the dark waters with faint green shimmers. Leeta couldn't wait to see what it looked like in the morning. In between the alcoves of water were shelves that held books, more silver skulls, and with a mirror above it. Chairs were set about in sets of 3 in each alcove of water for students to talk or read.

Turning to the left there was a large green velvet curtain that went from wall to wall, and ceiling to floor. Curious Leeta started walking towards it but was stopped by a grinning Pansy, ' You'll see it a little later, come on lets go to our room, so we can talk while you settle in.' With her hand on Leeta's arm Pansy led the small group up the steps just to the right of the way they entered, then a few sharp turns later, led them down a narrow hall and to the 4th door on the left.

Pansy pushed Leeta into the room and motioned for the boys to come in, and take a seat. The room was rather large, about a 14'x18' room with 2 full sized beds done in green with silver almost-see-through curtains, a table with 4 chairs that looked like a mini version of the one that they saw back in the common room, 2 desks, 2 wardrobes. There was a door that led to the bathroom, on the other side of the room. Leeta's stuff was next to the bed closest to the door, which happened to be the one that Draco and Blaise chose to sit on, where as Nott and Pansy sat on her bed, and Vincent and Gregory sat at the table.

Sighing, Leeta walked the short distance what was obviously her bed, gently placed her bag on the chest, as Ouroborus had gone inside it sometime during the feast, then turned to the two boys on it, without saying a word she pointed to the other 2 chairs next to Vincent and Gregory. Blaise got up right away and walked over to take a seat, while Draco and Leeta had a staring contest. It had been a good minuet or so when Pansy got up, grabbed Draco by the ear and dragged him over to her bed as he complained all the way.

Shaking her head, Leeta grabbed the bag again and placed it on the bed beside her, once she was settled she looked at each and every one in the eye for a few seconds as if searching for something. When she looked away from Vincent's eyes, as he had been the last, she smiled kindly. ' I wish to show you all something, but I NEED a vow of silence before I do... Do you consent?'

Pansy started first with almost no hesitation, 'I Consent.' there was a subtle shift in the air, as magic moved about and circled her.

Blaise was next, fallowing her lead, ' I Consent.'

Vincent and Gregory exchanged a look then said in unison, "I Consent." The magic was almost tangible at this point as everyone look at Draco expectantly.

You could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking hard, trying to find out how badly this could backfire on him. After a long pause he finally looked up, locked eyes with Leeta, and said in a whisper so soft that almost no-one heard. 'I Consent.' The magic was almost violent as it flashed blue, white, and silver; surrounding everyone yet again, binding everyone to the vow of silence.

Leeta let out a breath of relief, then smiled brightly and reached into her bag and brought out Robbie, holding him up, ' This is my Dragon, pet, best friend, and protector; Ouroborus, Robbie for short. He can change sizes and is always with me whether nor not you can see him.' Leeta let him go as he wound around her upper arm. Reaching back into her bag, she drew out a crystal and promptly hung it over her ear, letting it dangle just in front of the dragon, smiling as he swatted at it with his tail. 'That one's his favorite.'

Leeta reached back in her bag, her eyes dulled, looking like she was far away as she grabbed at something in her bag. Slowly nodding, she moved her hand around in the bag pulling out a dagger and set it on the bed in front of her. ' That is my dagger, and I will use it on anyone that means me true harm. That includes all of you, and even my own father. So Please remember that you are all Slytherin, and don't piss me off, believe me you won't even see it coming.' As an example, Leeta had it at Draco's throat before he could even blink. Draco's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, nicking his throat at the slight movement, showing everyone just how sharp that dagger really was.

Leeta released Draco from the dagger and reached up, barely touching the nick on his neck, instantly healed it. She smiled again and said in a sickly sweet voice,' Please don't underestimate me, I am most likely the most powerful student in the castle.' there was a short pause as Leeta put the dagger back in her bag, letting the information and threats sink in to each and every brain. ' I told all this to you for your own protection, because I would like your friendship and trust. Not to be betrayed but I don't have enough information on any of you in order to tell if you would do such a thing. Robbie and the dagger are not the only things that I hide, but I will not tell you about them. If you find out on your own, ask me about it, I will not lie to you. I never will. hummm... now that that's done, on to the nicer things.'

Leeta ended the Vow and smiled brightly at them each in turn, seeing how they each reacted to the information. Starting to the left of her, Leeta looked into Draco's eyes again; he looked impressed and a little scared at the small show of power. Theodor was next; he showed now outward sign but his eyes kept looking back at her bag, making sure that she didn't go for it at any moment, showing that he was nervous around her even a little scared.. Pansy looked down right giddy at the information, making Leeta raise an eyebrow at her but she moved on. Blaise looked just as impressed as Draco did, with no sign of fear or nervousness. Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked nervously from her to Draco to each other as if expecting a fight to break out. At this she had to look back at Draco, who was the leader of the group, and raised an eyebrow at him then said to the two boys at the table, ' I'm not about to take over as leader, so you can get that thought out of your head right now. Now lets have some fun and play a game so I can learn more about each of you, and you can learn the fun stuff about me.'

Gregory let out a breath that he had unknowingly been holding, while Vincent wiped sweat off his brow that had gathered, while Pansy asked humorously, ' So what game do you have in mind?'

'Truth or Dare.'

Frowning Nott said, ' But that's a children's game.'

Leeta snorted, ' Then you haven't been playing right.'

'Fine then who should start this game?' Pansy interfered before it could turn into a fight.

' How about you, Oh so fearless Leader?' Leeta said in a mocking voice over to Draco as she made the boys at the table move so she could move it to the side, giving them enough room to play, as Pansy set up a truth barrier around the spot Leeta was clearing.

Draco sneered at the name but plopped down near where Leeta had cleared just moments before, ' Fine, Leeta. Truth or dare?'

Leeta rolled her and sat down to his right, Pansy to her right, Theodor next to her, then Blaise a cross from her, with Vincent then Goyle next to Draco. ' Lets start easy, so truth.'

'How far have you gone?'

Leeta snorted slightly, 'Thats the best you can come up with? Fine, boy or girl?'

Draco raised a perfect blond eyebrow, 'Both.'

'Boy: 3rd base. Girl: all the way.' Looking around the room for her first victem, Leeta chose Blaise. ' Blaze, Truth or dare?'

Blaise twitched, 'My name is not "Blaze" its Blaise.'

' I know. OK Blaze which one.'

He twitched again but determined to get this over with he decided to ignore it for now, so grinning he said in a proud voice, ' Dare!'

The girls rolled their eyes and thought at the same time _'Boys...'_ ' Alright,' Leeta grinned almost evilly, ' I dare you to go out into the common room, scratching your crotch and say, "Damn, these crabs really itch!"'

Blaise looked absolutely gob smacked for about a good 10 seconds, then to everyones surprise, he got up, walked to the door, opening it with a flourish, and walked determinedly to the Common room. Scrambling to get up, everyone fallowed the doomed boy to see how the others would react to the dare. Soon after he entered the room, Blaise twitched again, then scratched his crotch saying loudly to make sure that everyone could hear him, ' Damn, these crabs really itch!' Then tuning to go , or hide the evil smirk growing on his face, continued to speak just as loudly, 'Draco's _so_ going to pay for this!' leaving behind a every wide-eyed speachless common room, walked back to the group that was trying, and failing, to hide their laughter from a very pissed Draco who looked like he was going to kill a certain black boy. When they all made it back to the girls' dorm Draco promptly tackled Blaise to the floor and everyone lost it, holding their sides from laughing so hard. When they calmed down a bit, Vincent and Goyle pulled Draco off of Blaise before he could do any harm, Blaise grinned and said, 'I guess its my turn now, hummm... Vincent!'

Vincent who had been helping Draco up, jumped so bad that he dropped him, spun around, tripped and fell just short from squishing Draco. 'Yeah?' he asked dumbly from the floor.

'Truth or dare?'

'uuhh... Dare?'

That same evil grin from earlier spread across Blaise's face, ' I dare you to let the girls paint your toes, and you can't put your shoes back on 'till the game is done.'

Vincent reluctantly removed his shoes and socks, while the girls were in the corner whispering, then they turned as one to look at Vincent, making him jump again. The girls leaved two wands at each of Crabbe's feet and spelled his toenails Gryffindor red and gold. Finished, Crabbe turned to Draco and asked, ' Draco, Truth or dare.'

'Dare.'

' I Dare you to lick whip cream off of a girls stomach.'

' Which girl?'

'Umm... the new one.'

' Leeta, take off your shirt and lay down. Dobby!' Leeta shrugged and did as Draco ordered as Dobby 'Popped' into the room. ' Dobby, go get us some whip Cream from the kitchen, also some fruit and drinks.'

'Yes Sir.' The Slytherins didn't have to wait long for Dobby to return with one other House Elf holding a bowl of Whip Cream, one of sliced fruit and whole strawberries, and a Butterbeer for each of them. Draco grabbed the bowl of Whip Cream as the House elves past out the Butterbeer, and placed the bowl of fruit in the center of the circle.

Before the elves could even ask, Draco said, ' That will be all. If we need more we'll tell you.'

' Yes Sir.' The elves said in unison and bowed before 'popping' away.

Leeta had not moved an inch since laying down in only her black strapless bra, the slightest flush on her cheeks was the only indication that she was embarrassed. Draco tapped her legs to spread them so he could kneel in between, swirling his finger in the Whip Cream he began to make a small artwork her stomach. When he finished, the blond placed the cream next to the fruit then leaned down, gently grabbing her sides, slowly licked the cream off of Leeta's flat stomach, making said girl shiver at the sensation. Pleased with this reaction Draco licked and nipped at the cream covered skin till all the cream was gone. Sitting up he looked around and saw that everyone had at least a small blush or, in Vincent's case, a Weasley red. Smirking in said boys direction, Draco looked down at Leeta and noticed that even as she tried to hide behind her green bangs, he saw that the blush grew and her breath had quickened, Draco's smirk grew.

Draco got up and moved so Leeta could sit up and put on her shirt,and looked around the room then landed on Gregory's thick frame. ' Goyle, Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Tell everyone who you like.'

Not even batting a eyelash Gregory answered, ' Millicent.' There was a short silence as everyone, except Leeta, was surprised at how fast he answered that.

Breaking the silence Theodor's whisper was loud enough that everyone heard, ' I knew it.'

Pansy punched him in the arm, ' No, you didn't!' That made everyone laugh.

' So, Pansy, Truth or dare?' Greg asked after everyone calmed down.

'pft! What do you take me for, a Hufflepuff? Dare!'

'I dare you to kiss Leeta, with tongue for 2 minuets.'

At this Leeta Glared at him and hiss, ' Leave me the hell alone with all this shit.'

Goyle chuckled, ' Not a chance. You're the new thing to play with, and you expect to sit on the shelf? Pft, thats no fun.'

Leeta pouted and folded her arms over her chest like a two year old then squeaked as she felt arms wrap around her middle. Pansy grabbed Leeta's chin and moved it towards her, giving everyone a perfect view of the kiss. Somehow Pansy had opened Leeta's mouth and inserted her tongue into its dark depths making Leeta moan into the embrace. By the time the kiss was done, Leeta had a dark red blush, and was panting heavily, whereas Parkinson had a pink blush, and was breathing quickly. When Parkinson had her breath back, she look at Leeta and said, ' well that was nice, now truth or dare?'

' Oh you are all horrible, truth!'

' What are you?'

' What do you mean?'

' I mean you aren't human. Or at least not wholly so, I noticed when we were kissing, I think I felt a fang. So I ask again, what are you?'

Smirking she had hoped that they would ask this, Leeta reached into her eye's and pulled out the contacts that made her eyes black, looking back at them with Glowing green eyes and removed the light glamor she had on, reviling tapered ears, sharp nails, and a pair of small fangs. ' My dad is half Dragon, so that makes me part dragon as well. That's why I look like this, Most of it can be covered with a glamor, but it won't work on my hair and eyes. So the contacts for the eyes, and I leave my hair a lone, when Muggles ask about it I just say that it's dyed.' when she was finished she replaced everything but the contacts. ' So Theo, Truth or dare?'

' Truth.' The game went on like that for a few hours till it was 2 in the morning and they had school at 9, so the boys went to their own dorms while Pansy and Leeta settled down in their respected beds. Dreding the dawn that was to be up in less then 4 hours.

**Urasi! - Dragon-cat.**

**Leeta walked into Snape's class room for detention, sat in a desk not far from a round, short Gryffindor girl. Once they were both seated, Snape swept into the room like a vampire stalking its pray and set two parchments in front of each girls then left the room to fetch the rest of their detention supplies. They were to write lines, then gut some worms for potions tomorrow. **

**' So, what did you get?' the Gryffindor asked. **

**' " I will respect any and all professors, even if they are not my own."' Leeta quoted, ' And you?'**

**' " It is generally accepted that cats and dragons can NOT interbreed." ' The Girl read out loud. **

(AN)

For a better idea of were everything is in the Slytherin Common Room heres a link,.com/art/Slytheirn-Common-Room-Map-145755967


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2 ~

By Leeta Slytherin

Title: Dragons Blood

Author: Leeta Slytherin

Beta:

Pairings: Luna/ Other, Ron/ Other, Ginny/ Neville, Harry/ Snape, Harry/ Draco, Snape/ Lilly

Summary: A new student, a new teacher? Vampires, Werewolves, and Dragons? What is going on at Hogwarts? When Slytherin & Gryffindor become one, what will happen? Yaoi (boyXboy) Yuri (GirlxGirl) anti-Hermione Don't like it Don't read it!

Characters : Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Snape, Draco, Remus, Dumbledor, … Most everyone

Warnings: Slash, Blood, Gore, Sex (but not till later on), anti- Hermione

(AN: From this point forward, this story will coincide with Alexander Hooker (serialzero)'s Die Errinerung Like Dreams They Fade. .net/s/5599224/1/Die_Errinerung_Like_Dreams_They_Fade

~ First day of classes part 1~

Morning came too soon for many in the castle on the first day of classes, but non more so then a certain Slytherin. Leeta was up before even the sun chose to show its face on this morning. Stretching, Leeta got up out of bed and headed strait for the en-suit bathroom to take a shower. Unused to noise this early in the morning Pansy woke up and stared at said bathroom in wonder before the events of yesterday came flooding back. Leeta walked back into the room not noticing that her new room-mate was awake and watching her.

'What the bloody hell are you doing up this early, _Tempus. _ Its not even 5 o'clock! Go back to bed, Leeta, Breakfast isn't 'till 8.'

' You go back to bed. I have things to do, like visit the Headmaster as I didn't do that last night, and go bug our Head Of House. Not to mention I have to work out, by the way, do you know of an empty class room or something that I could use?'

'Why don't you work out in the common room?'

Leeta looked at her like she was stupid, ' Because I'll break things if I stay here, maybe hurt someone if they get to close.'

'Hmph. Fine, wait 15 minuets and I'll come with you, that way you won't get lost.' Pansy grudgingly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

The girls walked out of the common room and down the hall towards some empty class rooms that were a 2 minuet walk from Severus Snape's personal rooms (that only the Slytherins and Headmaster knew about). Going in to the class room, Leeta pointed her wand inside, waving it in to swift sweeps, banishing all the desks and chairs from the room; leaving it empty. Another sweep, and all the dust was gone as well. Satisfied Leeta lead Pansy over to a corner of the room and sat her down, then keeled next to the brunet, pulled out of her bag 2 small dolls,one blue the other purple, that had no face and no clothing; looking like 2 stringless marionettes. Standing again Leeta shucked off her cloak that she wore in place of school robes, reviling a black short sleeved Leotard with a matching black Chiffon wrap skirt and black Point-Shoes, placing the dolls next to the bag on top of the cloak.

' I thought you said that you were going to train.' Pansy stated after shaking off the shock of the dance wear.

'Keh. I am. Training isn't just learning to fight, its balance and coordination, and I find those through dance. But I blame my grandfather, he's the one that talked my dad into putting me into ballet school in the first place. Said that I "need to be a girl." Hmph, Old Fart doesn't know anything. My Grandma's just as bad too.' Leeta muttered the last part as she walked off into the center of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Leeta began to stretch and warm up her muscles. After that was done,Leeta picked up the one of the 2 doll, she had brought with her and promptly through the red one on the ground causing Pansy to jump and stare at her like she was insane but stopped mid-thought as she watched the doll glowed blue as grew to the size of a 6 foot man, then stand up. She looked over at Leeta who was waiting a bit impatiently for the doll to come over to her. When the doll finally stood in front of her, Leeta did a once over to make sure that the magic worked right before flicking its noses and commanded, ' Tanzen Sie ein Duece Coupé.' Seemingly satisfied for now she began to dance a _Deuce Coupe_ to no music with the stringless marionette.

At first the marionette didn't move as Leeta danced alone, Pansy was beginning to think it was broken when it seemed to jump to life in order to help is dance partner into a spin then quickly dipped her. It walked in a circle only to catcher as if to stop her from running away, turning quickly they pranced to the other side of the room. Stepping ahead of Leeta, the living doll picked her up, spinning with her in Its arms. Leeta spinned away quickly, then was led into a slide by the doll. Using It as balance Leeta did a slow spin, then led it in a series of twists and turns, the dancers glided across the floor. Pansy gasped as the figure began to mimic Leeta's movements, amazed at how incorporate they were, before going into movements of Its own. When the dancers finished, Leeta bowed to the plaything which seemed to stiffen and shrink back to it normal size. Picking it up Leeta went back over to Pansy who had her stuff, and placed her dance partner into the bag, then pulled out a pair of pants.

Leeta quickly striped off her skirt and point-shoes replacing them with a pair of black sweat pants, leaving her feet bare. Reaching back into the handbag Leeta brought out a letter and began to read it. Nodding Leeta put said letter back, picking up the bluish stringless puppet, she mimicked what she did with the first one, but this time when it bounced it paused mid air, glowed red, grew 6 feet then righted itself and went into a fighting stance with one arm somewhat outstretched.

Leeta walked up to puppet, mimicking Its stance she lightly rested her wrist against Its own. Leeta seemed to be waiting for something to happen for a few moments, when nothing did she struck out like lightning and hit Its face making it move but other then that It did nothing. Leeta rested her wrist against It again and waited for it to reacted, which It didn't so Leeta struck again, knocking It down. The marionette stood, slowly going back into beginning stance, again waiting.

Leeta growled in frustration then struck out, this time down towards the stomach but; much to the surprise of the two Slytherins and delight of Leeta, The Marionette blocked. Leeta grinned and struck out with her other hand going for the dolls faceless head only to be blocked again; shifting her arm up hit it in the head just around Its arm making It kneel. Taking advantage of Its position, the figurine grabbed Leeta's legs trying to trip her, but instead Leeta turned it into a flip, kicking the blueish humanoid in the chin, making Its descent to the ground. The puppet rushed at Slytherin doing a spin kick where her head had been just moments beforehand, the 15 year old then kicked it in the back having dodged the doll's attack.

Hopping around in a half circle Leeta waited for the phony fighter to get back up and come at her again. Getting up again the Marionette kicked Leeta in the chest making her move back slightly, before It could take advantage of the hit, Leeta Kicked it in the anonymous-looking head, tossing It to the ground yet again. When "he" finally got up, Leeta kicked It in the thorax at the same time it kicked her in the head sending them both down. Twisting around on the floor, Leeta grabbed the Marionette's arm, placing her legs around "his" head and flipped around, pulling the arm till there was a faint snap. Leeta let go and stood quickly; waiting to her opponent to get up and fight, as It stood the teens could see a faint glowing red mark on the shoulder that was just "dislocated".

' What does that mean?' Pansy asked as she pointed to the glowing red streak.

Not even looking at the girl, Leeta answered as she dodged another kick and delivered one of her own. 'That means that I wound it greatly. It also means that the doll can't use that arm anymore.' The fighting teen emphasized the sentence with a roundabout kick to said dolls head sending it flying across the room into a nearby wall. Thinking that the fight was done Pansy got up and started walking towards the barely sweating teen, when the doll got, tried to charge at the teens only to be stopped by Leeta as she kicked It's fists out of the way, bunched it in the chest, then kicked it in the same spot, sending it flying to the ground. Then jumped on the blueish humanoid, smashing its wooden chest leaving glowing dark red a hole as Leeta stepped away.

' That's not getting up again, thats for damn sure.' Leeta looked back to make sure that the broken doll was shrinking back to its normal size. Then she started doing about 10 minuets worth of warm-downs before going over to the bag and pulled out her wand, doing a quick cleaning spell. Slipping into her cloak Leeta reached into her bag that, seemed to hold _everything _and then some, she pulled out a piece of parchment, an envelope , and a self inking quill. Leeta sat ageist the wall with her Slytherin companion and began to write.

_OK you spiky haired fairy! What the hell was that! You give me an "up graded" Fighting Doll that doesn't know how to fight worth crap! You've seen me fight with Dr. J, you know how good I am. So why the Hell did you give me THAT knowing I'd break it like a twig in less then an hour. REPARIEREN SIE ES! TROTTEL! _

_LD_

_P.S. BAKA!!_

_P.S.S. Doctor if you're reading this, Please go give it to The-Spiky-Haired-Fairy or his friend, and I don't care if you're nice about it ether. Just remember, Have FUN!! _

_Fully knowing that Pansy was reading over her shoulder, Leeta did not write any real names in the letter but she did give descriptions as to who is was for, knowing that the boys back home would read it anyway before giving it to its rightful owner. _

Rolling up said letter grabbed the broken doll and tied it to the letter with some ribbon from the infamous bag, Leeta handed it to the dragon that had moved to her neck as she wrote. ' Robbie, could you take this to Dad's owl so he can take it to Dr. J please.' Ouroborus nodded its small head and wrapped its tail around the letter with the doll, taking off out the door that Leeta opened with a flick of her wand.

Leeta stood up dusting herself off and offered a hand to the Slytherin girl still siting on the ground. ' Come on, You can lead me to Snape's Rooms, then you can ether go back to sleep or get ready for school, which will be starting in- _Tempus_... Its barely 6:00, that didn't last long at all, damn. -in three hours.' Leeta mumbled along, shaking her hand that Pansy still hadn't used to get up, at said girl making her take notice of the appendage, once she was up the Slytherins walked down the hall, towards Snape's personal quarters.

There was a knocking on his door just as Severus was about to sit down for some much needed coffee before he had to face those dunderheads for the fist day of classes. Grudgingly he made it to the door, only to open it to two of his Slytherins; but not just any Slytherins, no, it was Pansy Parkinson and the new bane of his existence Leeta Der'Drache, smiling up at him through the crack in the door.

Snape scowled before barking, ' What do you want? There is still 3 hours before school, shouldn't you be in bed? Or have you come to get some detentions Miss Der'Drache?'

Still smiling at the rude professor, ' Nope, sorry Professor, I've come to talk to you about yesterday-'

'What about it?! I thought that Dumbledor had talked to you last night about it. ' Snape cut Leeta off before she could fully finish her sentence.

Her facial expression faltered for just an instant before going back to that bright facade, ' Oh no, I blew him off last night, because We are not Children and don't need a parent to fix our problems, Professor. I thought that you were much more grown-up then that. Come on, Professor, I only wish to talk.'

Snape Growled low in his throat, before opening up the door all the rest of the way, ' Fine, get in here.'

Leeta grinned brighter then turned to Pansy, who had been momentarily forgotten. ' Thank you for showing me the way, you may go back to sleep, now. I'll see you and the boys at breakfast, alright.' with that Leeta walked into Snape's Quarters as he firmly slammed the door shut.

To be Continued...

URASI! Snapey-poo!

Snape closed the door behind them, and walked over the the sitting room before sitting in a long-backed Chair by the fireplace, motioning Leeta to do the same. ' So, what do you wish to talk about Miss Der'Drache?'

' I wish to talk to you about my attitude yesterday, Snapey-Poo, I acted poorly.

Snape twitched ' What was that?'

'I acted Poorly?'

' Not that, What did you call me?' He Growled.

'Ummm... Snapey-Poo?' Leeta answered with an innocent smile.

'NEVER call me that again.' Snape ground out in between clenched teeth.

' OK, Snookums!'

Snape twitched again, so Leeta tried another one.

' ER I mean, Sev.'

Snape growled and made to get out of his seat.

' I mean, umm.... Debbie?'

Snape lunged at the girl to get her to shut up.

(AN) I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, My Great- Uncle just died, and its Christmas, so I have to get things ready for X-mas and then we are leaving for Utah tonight. So I didn't have time to write a long one this time but I promise to make it up next time.

_(AN) Deuce Coupe was choreographed by Twyla Tharp for Joffrey Ballet Company, in 1973. Here is a link to see part the Deuce Coupe ( __.com/watch?v=Qwk3MpBipQg&NR=1__ )_

_For the gist of the Fight scene- __.com/watch?v=usdcpWXPaDY_

_German- _

_Tanzen Sie ein Duece Coupé- Dance a Duece Coupe _

_Trottel- Moron_

_REPARIEREN Sie ES! - FIX IT!_

_Japanese-_

_Baka- Idiot _


	3. Chapter 3

AN! OK so I am take a page out of SerialZero's book and doing shorter chapters, but updating more Maybe then I can get this story on the road.

Please remember to check out SerialZero's part of the story .net/s/5599224/1/Die_Errinerung_Like_Dreams_They_Fade

Chapter 3

Snape led Leeta to a sitting room just left of the entranceway. The Sitting room held 2 tall backed chairs set in front of a dark wood fireplace with tables on ether side of each chairs. Up against the far wall was a bar with shot glasses and Firewhisky set in a tight circle, in front of a mirror reflecting the soft glow of the fire.

'So, you wished to speak, Miss Der'Drache?' setting him self down in one of the chairs, Snape motioned for Leeta to do the same. Whether or not he liked it, this girl was still one of his snakes and would treat her so.

'Yes, I do, Professor. As I said before, we are not children we do not need the help of a parent to fix our problems.' Snape twitched at being accused of acting like a child then running to Dumbledor for help. ' As such, I suggest we work out our little tiffed from the other day. Now before you say anything, please remember that I did apologize for my comments yesterday, as soon as I saw that I upset you. But if you wish I shall do it again.'

'Well, miss Der'Drache, that's quite amusing considering YOU'RE the one who has decided to take it upon themselves to be a nuisance and insult my family. So in light of the present circumstances, it is my distinct pleasure to inform you that you're to cease all of these juvenile whims of yours-'

'What if I don't?' Leeta asked coolly, cutting off the elder Slytherin's lecture.

But that comment made Snape livid, 'Listen here, you insolent wretch, I've not the time nor the patience to deal with you right now, so if you don't want to spend the rest of your year here in detention or worse, I suggest you BEHAVE yourself for the time being. Or had you forgotten we're at war here?' Sometime during his verbal assault, Snape had risen and leaned over the girl.

Leeta didn't even bat an eyelash at the red faced man standing over her. ' I have not forgotten, Professor, nor will I ever. I do the things I do for a reason, and I will not stop over some hurt feelings. And before you scold me or threaten me with detentions again, I have to say that I will not allow my Schooling interfere with my education. '

' What are you talking about, what is more important then schooling for one age?' Snape inquired.

' Sir, Nothing is more important then one's education. I would have thought that you'd know that, Professor, but alas it appears that you don't. Such a shame..."

'If you have come here to insult me, then get out!' Snape sneered at the brat.

' That is not what I meant, but if you insist then I will leave. We will only speak when we have need to, like in class or something similar. I will not bother you other wise. Have a good day Professor.' With that Leeta stood and walked out the door, only to run to the group of Slytherins that had adopted her as their own. 'Well, well, well, What do we have here? Can I help you guy with anything or did you just miss me?' Leeta forced a carefree smile on her face as she looked upon her little "spies".

Blaise gave an unabashed smile, ' Yeah we missed you! I tried crawlin' in your bed only to find you weren't there! Man, and here I was hopin' for a good laugh at your shocked face.' The boy pouted, while Pansy took it upon her self to smack said boy.

' Don't sneak into the girls dorms again, or I'll have Professor Snape put up a Gender Line.' She said, glaring at all the boys meaning that, that went for them too. ' No, Leeta, I was goin' to get you some clothing to change into, when I ran into a couple o'twonks. Namely 'im, im, and the rest of 'em.' Pansy pointed to each of the boys behind her in turn, ' So they fallowed me, Sorry 'bout that.'

Leeta sighed, ' What am I going to do with you all... So you said you have something for me to wear?'

Pansy smiled, ' Yeah, but they're mine, I didn't know were you kept your uniform. Here let's go into the girls loo so you can change, you blokes can stand guard or somethin'. Pansy led the group of Slytherins to the birds loo and dragged Leeta in by her hand.

The girls emerged from the loo about 10 minuets later, both dressed in Slytherin uniform with the exception of Leeta, who wasn't wearing an outer robe but the black cloak that she was wearing earlier to help hide her outfit.

'I hope we don't make a habit out of this.' Leeta mumbled as they all walked up the steps to the main floor of the castle, on their way to breakfast.

The moment they had made it to the top, all chattering and smiles dropped behind masks of scowls and sneers; making Leeta look at them in question but said nothing of it, and put on a mask of her own mask of boredom. They were less then three meters from the great hall when suddenly something ran dead smack into Leeta. CRASH! There sprawled on the ground were a dazed Gryffindor boy and Leeta with the still bored look on her face.

'What the Bloody Hells do you think you're doing Longbottom?!' Draco shouted as Blaise grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up to eye level.

'I-I-I-' was all the terrified Gryffindor could say, as he held onto Blaise's wrists to keep from falling or choking.

'DRACO, BLAZE! Leave him alone.' Leeta scolded as she was lifted up by Vincent and Greg while Pansy and Theo glared at Neville from either side of him. ' See, I'm fine! It didn't even hurt. He didn't see me, he came from the staircase right there.' Leeta pointed to the staircase that lead up to Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy and Zinbini exchanged looks before Blaise put Longbottom down slowly. ' Thank you, Now Gryffindor, why were you running like a bat out of hell?'

' I was going to see the new Professor.' Neville answered nervously, looking in between her and the two boys that had held him less then a moment ago.

Leeta snorted and rolled her eyes, ' Oh Him. He's most likely to be asleep in the halls or outside having a smoke, so go check those first.' Neville looked at the others before taking off down the hall, back on his mission to find the new Professor.

' How the 'ell would you know that Der'Drache?' Theo asked suspiciously, eyeing the new Slytherin.

'What makes you think that I didn't send him on a wild goose chase, Nott?' Leeta replied with the bored look back on her face.

' That was pretty detailed information that you just gave Longbottom, I don't think that you could come up with somethin' that fast.' Draco inserted with a look as he came up on Leeta's left as she walked to the Great Hall.

' Yeah Leeta, how would ya' know all that? Do ya' know 'im or som'thin'?' Pansy asked coming up on Leeta's right.

Leeta didn't answer just smirked and walked faster, leaving the others to catch up.

**Urasai!!**

**Knock, Knock... Knock. **

**Snape opens his door to a cloaked figure with their hood up. **

**' And who might you be?' **

**' I'm... Ballerina-Man' Opens his cloak to reveal a rather hairy man, wearing a half-mask, and a pink Tutu. Before "Ballerina-Man" can say anything more, Snape slams the door in his face, and puts up the strongest locking spells he knows. **

**Leeta walks around the corner grinning like a fool as she dis-spells the glamor on her dancing Marionette. 'That was priceless.' She giggled madly. **

(AN)

twonk basically means "useless idiot"


	4. Chapter 4

Please remember to check out SerialZero's part of the story .net/s/5599224/1/Die_Errinerung_Like_Dreams_They_Fade

Chapter 4

Just when they were about to enter the Great hall, Draco stopped them,' Hey, I need to go do Prefect duty real quick, I'll be back before Beak'ist is over with.'

Pansy quirked her lip just a bit, ' Okay, hurry back. You jus' know that these blokes will eat it t'all.'

Draco smirked, ' Don't worry I will be, just have to do a once over outside then I'll be back.' He waved just a bit at the rest of the group before he headed out, leaving the snakes to their own devices.

They made it to breakfast, sat at their designated table, and dug in to the spread of Breakfasty foods presented to them. Leeta had just poured a cup of coffee when none other then Professor McGonagall approached with a very stern look about her, ' Miss Der'Drache, you will be having Breakfast with the Headmaster this morning, as you did not attend the summons last night. Now, Child you haven't got all day, now have you?'

' Yes, Professor. Guy's, head to class without me, I'll catch up when I'm done.' Standing quickly, Leeta made her escape before the Slytherins, nor Professor McGonagall could say or do a thing, and went to Dumbledore's office.

On the way there, Leeta past the same Trio of Gryffindors that had been staring at her the night before, she slowed just a notch to hear what they were saying.

'...Mean the Dragon-trainer?' The girl with bushy brown hair asked as she frowned and crinkled her forehead un-attractively.

' Yeah...' The taller of the two boys said, as his face turned to mimic one sucking on a lemon. 'Wouldn't happen to know what he looks like, would you?' he continued.

The girl scrunched up her face even more. ' Actually, nobody does.' She said trying to sound smart, even with the lack of her information. Leeta had to smirk, knowing exactly who they were talking about, as she slowed her steps further to that of a lazy stroll. The Bushy One continued, making her self look like a moron by saying the obvious. ' He was asleep when Dumbledore tried to introduce him, remember?'

What came next Leeta almost wanted to hug the tall red, 'Hm, and here I thought you were supposed to know everything.' The red cracked a wide smile then waved at the shorter of the boys to run with him as he ran off, most likely to find the new professor.

Off in the distances Leeta could hear the distinctive voice of her Slytherin counterpart yelling at _someone_ for smoking on the grounds making Leeta giggle. _Oh he's in for a treat if Draco tries to pull some Alfa Male shit on THAT guy. _She continued on her way, occasionally giggling at some thought or another of hers. Finally making it to the stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's Office Leeta smiled, ' Why, Hello Brooklyn. Would you please let me in?' "Brooklyn" seemed to look like he was rising an eyebrow, even though it didn't move, and almost seemed to say, _I don't think so, you have to say the password just like everyone else._ Leeta sighed, _this is going to take forever. _And began naming sweeties one by one. After 15 guesses, the gargoyle finally let Leeta in and up the spiraling stairs and wooden door that lead to The Realm of Ordered Chaos.

Before Leeta could even knock, a elderly but bright and cheerful voice drifted though the door, ' Come in child, I'm not going to bite.'

Leeta snorted and rolled her eyes heaven-ward but entered all the same. ' You know, you could just let people knock, Opa, it makes them feel better for some unknown reason.' she rebuked upon entering the chaotic-cluttered-semi-messy--office of the elderly Professor, with white long hair, and a beard that is just as long as the hair; wearing a silver Wizards robe, complete with mis-matched socks of red n' gold strips and green n' purple poke-a-dots.

' I could do that, but its less fun that way. Now how are you my dear girl fitting in just fine? Yes? Good!' Dumbledore didn't pause to let Leeta answer any of the questions fired at her, not that she would anyway. 'Now, how about some Breakfast, Hm? How does tea, eggs, toast, and a muffin sound?'

'No thanks, Opa, how about coffee-black, with a muffin? Which is what I was going to eat before Oma made me come down here. '

'Fine, fine. We both shall have coffee, black but with some sweetener I think, and some eggs and a muffin. You have to have some protein in your diet.' Dumbledore agreed while looking over the rim of his half-moon glasses to peer at Leeta, emphasizing the part about her health.

' Fine. Order away, Sir.' Leeta said with a wave of her hand.

After the House-elf popped away to ready the Breakfast the Headmaster had ordered for the two of them, they past the time with small talk, and what classes Leeta would like to take. They had decided on Potions, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures (Dragon- Training), DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration; all 6 year level.

Dumbledore stood to make a timetable of the classes when the House-elves popped back in with food and coffee and set it on the coffee table in front of Leeta. As soon as the House-elves were gone and Dumbledore had his back to Leeta, she switched the coffee's; first out of habit and second because she a feeling that the Headmaster had the House-elves spike her drink with Veritaserum. Unbeknown to her was that the Headmaster, being her Grandfather in all but blood, had known that she would do this, so had the Truth-serum placed into his own cup. Smiling kindly Dumbledore sat down, just as Leeta picked up the spiked coffee but she paused as she saw the faintest shimmer in the dark liquid that had it been anyone else that was fully human, they wouldn't have caught it.

'You know thats not going to work.' Leeta mumbled in to the mug just before taking a deep drink of the hot bitter liquid, as Dumbledore just grinned bigger.

' I know child, but it will help you from lying outright. Now I have a feeling that we need to talk... Did you speak with Severus this morning?' The elder continued as if spiking drinks was normal, which for them it was, now if the girls father was in the room that would be a different story.

'Yes I spoke to the Git.' Leeta said bitterly, 'Bumsen!-'

'Leeta! Don't swear!' McGonagall said upon entering the Realm of Orderly Chaos, ' A young Lady should NEVER swear, and don't talk about your Professors that way!'

'Yes Oma.... If I drop his class, then can I talk about him?' Leeta said with a fake innocences in her voice that fallowed the childlike look that she sent her ever reddening Grandmother.

Dumbledore quickly invented before Minerva could explode on the girl, 'Minny-Dear, is there something you needed?'

Minerva gave one more smoldering look at her granddaughter before tuning to Albus, ' Yes, I came to tell you that your new Professor was _Smoking_ on school grounds and almost _burned _a student with his cigarette bud when the student told him not to.' The cat Animagus glared that him as if it was all his fault.

'Now, now, Minny. Calm down, was there anyone hurt?' The cat shook her head, and Dumbledore continued, ' Well then we have nothing to worry about, I'll talk to him after his first class. It will all be fine, now why don't you go down and keep an eye on him yourself, that way if it gets out of hand you can stop him. Go on now.' He gently moved the Transfiguration Professor to the door, and closed it behind her. ' Well then, where were we? Ah yes, I remember... You were swearing at you head of house, do you wish to continue?' He asked the a bright twinkle in his blue eyes.

' Ah no thanks, Opa. But there is something that I do with to talk to you about, but you have to PROMISE not to tell Vati 'till tomorrow. I need some time to prepare for the lecher that I am sure to get.'

'Leeta, what could be so bad that your father would lecher you...' Dumbledore peered over his half-moon specks and looked Leeta right in the eye as she paused for a moment, her own eyes hardening with determination. ' He only does that when you risk your life. Now what is it?' Albus' voice was dead serious as he spoke, and the twinkle had dimmed.

'Ich muss ein Spion sein.' She took a deep breath then said in English the one line that would change the rest of her life. ' I wish to be a Spy

**Urasai!**

**Why Not Divination's? **

Leeta: Ok what class shall i meet you in? I'm going to be in Potions, Ancient Runes, Care Of Magical Creatures (Dragon-Training) , DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration.

Al-kun: hmm. you're not taking divination?

Leeta: Fuck no!

Al-kun: ok

Al-kun: wait. this should be funny...why not? lol

Leeta: *twitch* You want to be in a room where all you hear all day is how fucking Potter is going to die at that moment, then how the hell to look into a ball of NOTHING! Then drink some fucked-up tea and see things that only people on Acid and Shrooms should see?

Al-kun: OK then, Transfiguration it is.

(AN)- Yeah I know, the Urasai is lame! But its 3 in the morning and the baby is sick, my brain in SO not moving right now. I will come up with a better one next time. For now I'm just going to go to sleep and not wake up till next week. Good... morning I guess.

GERMAN

Opa- Grandpa

Oma- Grandma

Vati- Dad

Bumsen- Fuck

Ich muss ein Spion sein- I need to be a spy.


	5. Chapter 5

Please remember to check out SerialZero's part of the story /s/5599224/1/Die_Errinerung_Like_Dreams_They_Fade

Chapter 5

"_I want to be a spy."_

Dumbledore looked graven, ' No.'

Leeta was slightly taken aback, she had been sure he would let her, sure he would see the great need for a spy within Voldemort's Ranks. ' Why the hell not?' Her voice had risen a higher pitch then what was considered normal for her.

' I will not allow it, there is no need to put a child under such situations.'

' But I know that you need me. I had been trained for a little under a year by the Germans. I know what I'd be doing.'

Dumbledore looked old, but hard with determination, ' No you are too young, I don't care that you've been "trained". I know your father would never allow you to touch a weapon-'

' Did I say weapons?' Leeta interrupted irritability, ' I said I was trained, I didn't say in what, plus the Germans are very good at what they do.' Seeing that she wasn't getting through to her Opa, Leeta tried a different tactic, ' Besides Opa, I have to do this, plain and not-so-simple or I forfeit my life.'

Albus looked at Leeta over his spectacles with a suspicious look and said in the caring and angry voice that only loved-ones managed to make, ' What do you mean, Leeta?'

' What part? The Not-so-simple part or the Forfeit-of-my-life part?' Leeta knew she was just stalling now, but she was berating herself for telling Albus anything at all. She should have just not said anything to anyone and done it by herself, but she knew that she need the backup and help later if she ever got into some deep shit. She could always ask her Germans but that was just asking for her very-overprotective-still-new-to-the-parenting-gig Dad to get involved and that was the LAST thing she needed.

' Obviously both, my dear girl.' It was obvious to Leeta that Dumbledore was starting to get annoyed with this round about conversation and wanted to get to the main problem that had just reviled itself. ' But why don't you begin with the part about your life ending.'

' Well, you see, I... I-' Leeta began to get nervous, and started speaking rapidly in German, ' Ich war auf einer Mission mit Leberecht, als wir Wort bekamen, dass es ein Prophezeien verborgen im toom eines Asclepius gab, aber es sich nicht öffnen würde. So Leberecht und ging ich zum toom, um zu sehen, ob wir das Prophezeien bewegen konnten, aber diese Idee zum Teufel ging, sobald ich anywere in der Nähe von diesem Ding kam. Es wankte wie ein Blatt, und als ich es berührte, schoß es ein Licht durch meine Schulter, und ich fiel in eine Art Traumland...' Leeta had a dazed look on her face as she spoke the last sentence before she violently shook her head, breaking out of the dream then she spoke in English. ' You know what it would just be easier if I just showed you what happened... Do you have a pensieve?'

Dumbledore nodded, then stood and walked over to a black cabinet just to the side of his office. Inside the cubbyhole was a shallow stone basin with old runes ans symbols carved around the edge, and silvery light with bright, whitish-silver, cloud-like strands of memory drifting lazily about inside the basin. Pulling it out, Albus set the pensieve on the table before Leeta, then sat back on his seat and waited for her to gather her thoughts and memories. Leeta concentrated for almost a full minuet before she put her wand to her head and drew out a long silvery, wispy string; placing it into the pensieve. The Slytherin student and her Headmaster both leaned in, over the stone basin to witness the memory playing before them.

Sitting back, Dumbledore looked more like his age then he did just 5 minuets ago after seeing what happened to his granddaughter just a few months ago. ' Well, perhaps I need to talk to some people, you are going t o need help with this. I'll send word for you tonight, after curfew, be ready but don't let your roommate know. We don't know what side she is on, and until we do, you must be VERY careful. That includes your other friends as well, we don't want anything to get to Voldemort.'

Drawing the silvery string back into her head, Leeta sighed, ' Yeah, yeah, I know. Do I have to show _them_ the memory too?' giving Dumbledore a side glance as she sat back as well.

'Them?'

' You know,_Them. _Your little Putty Patrol.'

'Yes you will.' It was plain and simple, the best way to have the Order on her side was to show them what happened. True it would only be some of the more trustworthy of the bunch.

'Aw, Verdammt!'

'Now Leeta, I'd very much like it if you would not use such language in my presence. Now what do you mean "Putty Patrol"?'

' "Putty Patrol" is a _Power Rangers_ monster, if you hit them in the chest they go down as if you shot them with a bazooka. Fun right?'

'Hmm,' Dumbledore became lost in thought for just a moment before coming out again. ' Would you care for a Lemon Drop, Leeta?'

Leeta eyed the Drops warily, ' No way Opa. Bet you spiked them with Cheering charm or something equally annoying.'

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, ' You and Severus are very much alike. No my girl I did not tamper with the Lemon Drops, now your Coffee, and Muffin are a different matter, as you well know.'

' Aw yes, the Veritaserum in the Coffee, and the Cheering Charm in the Muffin. I've been smiling sense I took the first bite, now my mouth hurts.'

' Severus said the same thing last time he was here... Now shouldn't you be off to your lessons, Dear?'

' Oh Crap! You're right! Man, I missed most of Dragon Training.' Leeta pouted a little as she gathered her things before heading out the door.

Leeta waked down the hallway to the Owlerly having decided that she would check on Robbie and see if her bloody robes had come in yet, or even the Red Bull she had asked Leberecht to send her. All that could be heard in the deserted hall was the tap, tap, tap of Leeta's shoes on the stone. So it was expected that Leeta would jump when she heard a airy voice right behind her. ' Where is your Dragon?'

**UraSai!!! Putty Puppets!**

**Aw, Verdammt!' (Damn!)**

**Dumbledore: Now Ms. Leeta I'd very much like it if you would not use such language in my presence. Now what is this about my "Putty Patrol"?**

**Leeta: You know its a pain in the a- er butt to draw out memories! Thats going to be one big headache. **

**Dumbledore: Ms. Leeta you must do what you can if you expect my puttys to 'putty' up with you. **

**Leeta: * Leeta raises an eyebrow* you like calling them "Putty" don't you?**

**Dumbledore: Well yess and no. Do these "Puttys" have any weakness that I should know of?**

**Leeta: ummm... you kick them once and they go down like a bom just hit **

**Dumbledore: Well Ms. Leeta that does no sound like my Puttys at all. I've "Hit" Snape in the chest many times and I can assure you he's still standing... well at least limping. **

**Leeta: *Blink* You "hit" him Opa? that just sound Naaasty**

**Dumbledore: Ooo I made quite mess out of him **

**Leeta: what would Oma think of this? Oh gods I don't want to know**

**Dumbledore: What are you talking about? She was there...**

**Leeta: (ok we have SO gotten off track right now, Now where's the railroad? *Looks around*)**

(AN)

German-

_Ich war auf einer Mission mit Leberecht, als wir Wort bekamen, dass es ein Prophezeien verborgen im toom eines Asclepius gab, aber es sich nicht öffnen würde. So Lebercht und ging ich zum toom, um zu sehen, ob wir das Prophezeien bewegen konnten, aber diese Idee zum Teufel ging, sobald ich anywere in der Nähe von diesem Ding kam. Es wankte wie ein Blatt, und als ich es berührte, schoß es ein Licht durch meine Schulter, und ich fiel in eine Art Traumland._ - Spoiler!!!! If you can read/Speak German Good for you!! but for those that can't Deal with it, you'll find out soon enough.

Verdammt- Damn

Opa- Grandpa


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Leeta waked down the hallway to the Owlerly having decided that she would check on Robbie and see if her bloody robes had come in yet, or even the Red Bull she had asked Leberecht to send her. All that could be heard in the deserted hall was the tap, tap, tap of Leeta's shoes on the stone. So it was expected that Leeta would jump when she heard a airy voice right behind her. ' Where is your Dragon?'_

Turning to the voice, Leeta looked upon the blond Ravenclaw girl that she had "talked to" during the Welcoming Feast the night before. 'Umm... What dragon?' Leeta asked nervously, trying to play dumb as the Ravenclaw stared off into a space just above Leeta's right shoulder.

Luna tilted her head just a bit, still looking off into space ' The dragon that was with you last night on your bag. Is it related to the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?'

' I don't know what your talking about, sorry.' Leeta took a moment to look this girl up and down, starting with that head of blond curly waist length hair. Next came her eye, silvery gray-blue with faint eyebrows she seemed to look surprised but her face took on a dreamy look. Then came that wand behind her ear; good idea if you don't want to lose it, but gave a _very_ easy target should your enemy wish to disarm you before battle. Then came the radish earrings and the charms around her neck, all well and good but having so many they may start to cancel each other out; not to mention that its a bit distracting. Then came the standardized Ravenclaw girl's uniform with... _no shoes or socks on._ This caused Leeta to question this girls sanity even more so. ' Was ist das? Why aren't you wearing any shoes, mädchen? Or socks for that mater, aren't ch'your feet cold?'

Luna just nodded and smiled a bit, ' Yeah, but it can't be helped.' Then she leaned in as if telling a secret, ' The nargles stole all my shoes.'

'Oh well, it can't be helped then can it.' Leeta say it like a question, more like she had decided on something, then started fumbling around in her bag. 'why don't you go sit on that windowsill over there.' she pointed without looking as she continued her voyage deeper into her bag. 'AH-HA!' the Slytherin cried as if she had just found the answer to world peace as she pulled out her pair of black Point Shoes that she had warn earlier that day and walked over to the blond sitting on the sill. Leeta knelled before Luna and gently grabbed her foot, 'Here, barrow these until we can find you some better shoes. I refuse to let a girl walk around shoe-less while I have an extra pair in my bag; besides your cute- odd but cute. And hey-' Leeta shrugged as she reached for Luna's other foot, '- being odd is just make you more fun to talk to. But I heard that you guys don't much like Slytherins so why would you want to talk to me.' Leeta finished lacing up the Point-shoes and stood in front of the young Ravenclaw and offered her hand to help her off the windowsill. ' Right?'

Luna's dreamy look seamed to fade a bit, not much just a bit, 'What do you mean? Just because that's what most people do doesn't mean that everyone does it.' Leeta just sat there for a moment taking in her words as said blond stared at her. ' . . . I really like your hair... It matches your eyes.' Luna reached out, touching a section of green hair, rubbing it in between her thumb and forefinger before tucking said piece behind Leeta's ears, brushing the glamor the Slytherin had on them causing her to shiver at the contact. Smiling sweetly at Leeta's unnerved expression, Luna turned and skipped off, most likely to class, or so Leeta hoped as it would not be good to run into the unnerving Ravenclaw again.

Leeta waited until the last bit of curly blond hair turned the corner before she sat down an took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Slowly she brought her bag into her lap and fumble around, searching for her compact somewhere within the black hole. Closing her eyes Leeta took a calming breath, fearing seeing near-glowing green eyes so like her hair; painfully slow she opened the compact lid; looked into familiar black-contact-lens-covered eyes and let out the breath that she had been holding as a look of relief shattered her fetchers then quickly changed to that of confusion. ' Then how'd-?' Leeta was cut off by the sound of the end of class bell, she stood up quickly, ' Potions is all the way down in the dungeon and I'm still near the Owlery in the West Tower; I'm never going to make it in time. Hope the professor wont skin me alive for being late on the first day.' the dark girl mumbled as she strode quickly down the hall.

The tardy bell rang while Leeta was till one the Third Floor next to a statue of an icky looking humpback witch, 'Gut diese Scheißschläge.' She cursed as she slowed her pace just a bit; but still made it to the potions room within 5 minuets. Apparently she was not the only one late as she had seen two boys enter the room just moments after she rounded the corner.

Entering the Potions Class Leeta a stout walrus-like man with his back to the door as he spoke to the the class and wrote his name on the board, ' Now, as you can see, I have several cauldrons here, and I bet you are all wondering what's inside of them.' Leeta quickly moved next to a blond-white haired , golden eyed, Ravenclaw boy just barely before the professor turned and gestured to said cauldrons.' But first, I thought it might be useful, and perhaps a bit of fun for a quick round of "Guess That Potion". Now, what would you get if you added a magic acorn, flowers from Erana's meadow, green fur, fairy dust and water from the Flying Falls?'

Before any of the student could raise there hand, save one little bushy-haired Gryffindor that had risen it mid sentence, a voice that Leeta knew from heart answered, ' Your mum.' He said in complete seriousness, as if that WAS the right answer. Leeta thought she would die from embarrassment as non other then the Dragon Training Professor, stood not 3 feet away, leaning casually against a shelf full of ingredients.

' Ah, Professor... professor, umm...' Slughorn stumbled over the sentence, cursing his failing memory, as he rotated his wrist a few time as if to summon it back to him.

Alexander quickly put a stop to that, ' Sorry to interrupt.' He said, though it was quite clear that he was not in the least bit sorry to stop the guessing game that was just moments from happening. ' But could I borrow Mr. Weasley for a moment?'

'W-why, yes, of course.' Slughorn looked in Ron's direction, nodding at said boy to go to the new professor.

The Gryffindor boy stood slowly and walked as if he were going to his death. Leeta had to raise an eyebrow at the strange behaver of both Red-heads.

Slughorn continued on with his little game for a few moments before he moved on to the 3 still cauldrons. 'Now, my dear students, I would like you to come up one at a time and see if you can correctly identify these three potions.' One by one the students came up, looking into each cauldron. Leeta wasn't interested in going up there, she could smell the Amortentia from here and it made her stomach churn, remembering the run-in she had with the potion back at Drumstang. So she started doodling on her potions notes instead.

Growing bored of that rather quickly Leeta grabbed her cauldron and some semi random potion ingredients. The Ravenclaw gave her an "are-you-insane" look as Leeta started singing softly, ' Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun. Now its time to take a break and see we have done. Yey, its ready!' Leeta looked into the cauldron, as a smile graced her lips, ' Oh look. Its black! I wonder what it'll do...' she trailed off while she started poking the blacken mixture with her wooden spoon.

She looked up for a sec at the Gryffindor Trio, when the girl started whispering loudly, 'How are you doing that?!?'

'" Add a clockwise stir-"' Harry started to answer before the girl cut him off as she nearly screamed.

'No, No, NO! The book says COUNTER CLOCKWISE!! Thats Cheating!!!'

'How is it Cheating!?' Ron interjected just before Harry cut him off.

'Hermione! Stop! If I mess up it my own fault, just let me-' Leeta's attention was quickly drawn away from the Golden Trio as she heard two boys whispering at the table in front of her, while looking back and staring occasionally.

'Who do you think she is? Why is she wearing a cloak instead of robes? What strange hair too, I think she dyes it that way just to stand out. She's in your house right? Do you know her?' the blond haired Hufflepuff asked his partner, who happened to be the Slytherin Prefect Leeta had met the night before, Adrian Pucey.

' Will you leave me the 'ell alone if I tell you, Smith?' Receiving a nod the brunette Slytherin spoke, 'Fine, no I don't know her. But her name is Leeta Der'Drache and she's been fallowing Malfoy around like a lost dog. You should have see him when I tried to take Der'Drache to the Headmaster's Office, he acted as if I was trying to kidnap her or something. It makes you wonder just how well they know each other.' Adrian ended implyingly then returned his full attention to his potion.

Leeta scuffed, just what did he know, but still it pissed her off that they were talking right in front of her where she could obviously hear them. Leeta slowly drew her wand and pointed it at the two boys. She was about to hex them when 3 things happened: one Harry had finished his potion before anyone else and it was perfect, two Slughorn dubbed him the winner, and three unknown to the Slytherin the Ravenclaw that she was sitting with had put something into her cauldron that caused it to bubble dangerously. So Leeta's soon to be victims got a break, as the potion experiment she had worked on earlier blew up in her face after she mumbled the word, 'Potter.'

The explosion was big enough that it caught the attention of the professor and the students, who all started dumbly for a moment. In that one moment Leeta's soot covered face broke out in a grin and said, 'So thats what it does. Cool!'

'WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU MAKING! Daught of Living Death won't do that with anything here in the lab! Who are you?! I didn't see you come up to Identify the potions earlier! Are you event meant to be in this class, Young lady?

'Ummm.... Oopsy?' Leeta said with a shrug and a smile.

To Be Continued...

Pre-Urisai

The Gryffindor boy stood slowly and wanked- wait a second, where did my mind go... never mind- just – no Don't think about it, just fix it and all will be right with the world. ( NOTE: thats just how it happened, No joke.)

OK now the real Urasai.

(AN! This Urasai goes with serialzero's "Die Errinerung: Like Dreams, They Fade" Chapter 6. There will be a link at the bottom of the chapter should you care to read it.)

"_We're going to make a rare potion today." Slughorn announced, rubbing both hands together. "Its scientific name is Felicitus Populi, more commonly known as LUCK."_

"_A luck potion?" Harry's eyebrows rose with curiosity._

"_Indeed." Slughorn replied amiably. "Whoever drinks it will find that anything they endeavor to do will succeed without fail. I happen to have a small vial already made up. Would anyone like to test it?"_

_Ron raised his hand eagerly._

"_Ah, yes. Mr. Weasley." The professor uncorked the vial, handing it to the young man. "Go on, have a sip."_

_Ron tipped the vial to his mouth, then handed it back to the professor and licked his lips._

_Moments later, a sudden intense fire erupted on the other side of the room. When the smoke finally cleared, the students were left to gawk at a moderately-sized pile of ash on the chair where Hermione used to be._

"_What on EARTH just happened?" Harry asked, frowning deeply._

"_I hoped I would suddenly gain the ability to wish spontaneous human combustion on other people." The redhead replied with a triumphant smirk. "Lucky me, eh?"_

_There was another contained explosion of flame at a second desk._

"_That was Draco, wasn't it?" Harry asked without turning his head._

_Ron merely smiled, drumming his fingers together._

"_You're mental!" Screamed a voice somewhere in the room._

_There was a third explosion, followed by a fourth._

"_Crab and Goyle?"_

_Ron nodded._

"_Brilliant."_

'"Brilliant"?! How is that Brilliant? You just blew up half of the 5th year Slytherins! Now all thats left are Pansy, Theo, and Blaze- no, wait...'Leeta paused as what she had just said hit her in the face,' Never mind, I can work with that... Thanks boys! Go ahead and blow up Smith as well. That would save EVERYONE a lot of headache.' She waved behind her as she walked out of the classroom.

Gut Diese Schießschläge- Well that fucking blows.

Was ist das- What is this

mädchen- girl

Here is the Link to the "cooking Song"- .com/watch?v=LV0d6dTr9T8&feature=related

And a Link for Die Errinerung: Like Dreams, They Fade- .net/s/5599224/1/Die_Errinerung_Like_Dreams_They_Fade


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Classes part 2

(AN- I'm going to try and write a little differently this chapter, Please Review and tell me if you like it or not. Thanks)

BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY AT **.net/s/5599224/1/**

_'WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU MAKING! Daught of Living Death won't do that with anything here in the lab! Who are you?! I didn't see you come up to Identify the potions earlier! Are you event meant to be in this class, Young lady?_

_'Ummm.... Oopsy?' Leeta said with a shrug and a smile. _

Leeta sighed, she had just go done with a lecture from Slughorn about how to pay attention in class. Somehow she convinced him not to take away points, but got a detention this weekend. Grudgingly, Leeta made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

When she was drawing near she heard the distinctive voice of Pansy Parkinson,' Well lookie 'ere, Its the bitch from las' term, that fell on 'er face.' Pansy sneered in true Slytherin fashion.

Thanks to the small crowd Leeta couldn't see who she was talking to, so she started walking up only to stop as she heard a voice that she hadn't heard for years. ' Why thank you for the compliment, my dear Parkinson. Now if you could move out of my way that would be wonderful.' Stepping forward, Leeta finally got a full view of the girl talking back to Pansy.

'Oh, Durch die Götter, Holly? Holly Brenen, ist das Sie?' Leeta couldn't believe her eyes, standing before her was her childhood friend from Germany that one day just up and disappeared.

The Hufflepuff girl stood at 5' 7", with long, strait, dark brown hair, and curvy but what caught your attention was not these fetchers but her eye. They were like the rare blue rose, the iris a darker blue that grew almost white at the pupil. Holly had been "talking" to Pansy when she turned sharply at hearing Leeta's voice, making her long brown hair fly about her and land on eather shoulder. ' Leeta Der'Drache!' She shouted loud enough that it carried all the way to the lunch hall, earning the girls stares as they hugged like long lost twins. The stares soon turned into whispers as they caught sight of a Slytherin and Hufflepuff _hugging?!_ of all things.

' What the hell are you doing all the way down here in Schottland?'

' Army Brat remember? I transfered last year. And what about you, did they throw you out of Germany finally?'

'Che, never. _They_ sent me down here. Go figure right?' Leeta shrugged, smiling bright smile at Holly, both seemed oblivious to the growing crowd about them. Pansy was _furious_ with her room mate. Not only was she speaking with a Hufflepuff, the _only_ Hufflepuff that had _ever_ talked back to her, Holly Brenen, but she was laughing, hugging, and chattering about as if this was _normal_ behaver for Slytherins. And did they completely forget that she was there?! Pansy huffed and stocked off towards the lunch room and her _real_ friends.

Haha, right. And your a Slytherin. Why does that not surprise me?' The blue eyed girl said, looking the shorter of the two up and down.

'Me? What about you, you're a bloody Hufflepuff, for Götter's sake.' Leeta motioned at the clothing that was yellow and black.

'Hey! I like being a Hufflepuff thank you very much.'

'Haha, yeah, you huff and puff but don't do shit.' Leeta teased the girl.

'Now now, thats not true. I break the rules when I don't think they are worth fallowing. And at least I' not a "slimy,sneaky,snake" that only knows how to sneer at everyone.'

Leeta snorted, ' 'nugh S's for you? I'm sure we can think of a few more, if you want.'

'Haha, very funny. By the way Lee, what happened to your hair?' Holly reached out and took hold of a lock of hair, twisting it between her thumb and forefinger, unknowingly mimicking the same movements Luna had done earlier that day.

'What do you mean?' The Slytherin asked as she moved just enough that Holly no longer had hold of her hair.

Unfazed by the movement Brenen spoke, 'Your hair, its blue, green and bronze. Looks kinda.... OK its absolutely horrible, what on earth made you do that?' Holly admitted to her old friend.

'No way, My hair is Green and black, like it always is.' Leeta said thinking her friend was trying to pull a fast one.

'Not. Here look.' Holly pulled out a small mirror out of her side bag that was similar to Leeta's, it seemed that they got them at the same place, probably at the same time too. There in the mirror was a girl with green bangs, Ravenclaw blue hair with bronze streaks and a horrified face. Not believing the Hufflepuff's mirror, Leeta searched around in her own pack looking for her compact, knocking out a note as she went. 'Hey, whats this?' the brunet asked as she picked up the note that had just fallen.'Yo!' She shouted when she didn't get the Slytherin's attention the first time.

Leeta looked up from her hunt to stare at the yellowish note, ' I have know clue where that came from, all my parchment is more brown. Here hand it over.' Leeta held out her hand for the note, which Holly promptly handed over then moved behind Leeta in order to read over her shoulder, resting her arm on the girls head. 'I'm going to kill The-Spiky-Haired-Fairy for teaching you that habit...' Leeta mumbled under her breath, making Holly giggle a bit, as she opened the note and read.

_Dear Der'Drache,_

_I would appreciate if you would not try and hex my boyfriend again. Otherwise you might find I can do much nastier things then a simply a hair dye._

_Your new potions partner_

_Truks-Cerpurnicks LaStrange, Ravenclaw, year 6, heir to the LaStrange house _

Leeta grouled as she crumpled the note, threw it in the air and said in between clenched teeth, ' _Incendio! Aguamenti! Tergeo!' _ Leeta said rapidly to first set the parchment on fire, but it out with water, then clean up the mess left behind.

' You know that using magic in the halls is against the rules, right?'

'Fuck the rules, I 'm a Slytherin, I don't care.'

'Well, I'm a Hufflepuff, and I DO.' Holly argued back.

' Yes you are, but I'll forgive you for that.' Leeta countered cheekily. ' Let's talk later, OK? I'll send you an owl or something with a time and place. Now come on, let's go eat, I need my Red Bull already.' That caused her friend to laugh merrily as they walked into the Hall then to their own sets tables and friends.

Pansy sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco, like she always did, scowling at the table in front of her.

' What's your problem, did the table bite you or somethin'?' Blaise teased, Pansy moved her glare over to him instead, ' Hey, hey, what did I do?'

'You exist thats problem enough.' Draco inserted as he swung his arm around the short haired girl's shoulders in a semi conferring motion but looked more possessive to the rest of the hall, with the exception of Snape of course.

'Ouch Dray, that hurts.' The dark skinned boy gave his friend a obliviously fake hurt look.

'Don't call me "Dray" its degrading, _Blaze_.'

'Hey, I didn't tell her to give me that nickname. But if you want one so bad, why not ask Leeta yourself?'

'Not on your life, Blaise. Besides if she did give me one it would be just as horrible as "Dray", maybe even something worse.' Draco shivered at the thought.

' Oh yeah, what would Lee-' Blaise was cut off, Pansy glowering at the plate of food in front of Draco and herself.

'STOP. Just stop talking about her, she's not what we thought...'

The makeshift gang didn't take not as Leeta walked up behind them, just hearing the last part. What _had_ they thougth? Leeta backed away a little, to the end of the table, but not before casting a light _Supersensory _Charm, to help with her already enhanced senses.

'How so?' It was Theodor that asked this, still looking at Pansy.

'I'll tell you later,for now just watch her.' Pansy paused, ' See if she does anything odd...' The others didn't say anything just nodded and went back to their lunch.

A few minutes later Leeta walked up and sat down, the moment she did, Pansy lifted up her nose and turned the other way, a house-elf popped in to hand her the Red Bull that she guessed had arrived earlier. 'I'm going to go check out the library you have here, 'She shruged, ' See if you have anything good.'

Theo, Blaise, and Draco all stare at her with thinly veiled suspicious, where as Pansy hasn't looked at her once and Crabbe and Goyle just played with the food on their plates.

Leeta sighed, they didn't think her trustworthy yet, but then again they had only known her for less then a day so it was understandable. With a nod, she grabbed a apple, sticking it in her bag, and grabbed her Red Bull before heading to the door before running right into Remus Lupin. They both growled low in their throats, Leeta's sounded a bit more human then Remus' though.

Remus had been heading to the Great Hall to see Harry before he left to go back to HQ, since he had ditched him this morning in favor of Alexander. To be honest, he was feeling a little guilty about that, but then he ran into one of the few children that could, to but it nicely, irritate him. More so then any other could. Which is odd as he had known Leeta since she was about four years old. Remus mentally laughed, one would think that after 12 years they would be on better terms then this, but oh well, somethings never change.

' Why isn't little Leeta,' Although this sounded kind to any one, the moment you saw the tight-lipped, narrow-eyed brunet, anyone could tell that this was not a friendly talk.' No wonder your daddy's-'

Leeta cut off the ex-Gryffindor, pushing him into the Hall then looked around, seeing no one around she finally spoke. 'Stop. Yes thats _part_ of the reason, Lupin. But more so, he's here as a favor to both Albus and Rebeus.'

'They are your teachers now, you should call them as such, Leeta.'

Leeta scuffed, ' I've know almost half the staff since I was 3 or 4, sorry if I feel a little more closer to them then the normal student. Now if you excuse me, I was going to head to the library before Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling.' She didn't wait for a response as she walk past, bumping his shoulder as she went.

Leeta ate her apple and chugged her Red Bull before she hit the library, knowing that Prince will burn her alive if she so much as think about food in_ her_ library. She hadn't known Pince as long as Albus, Minerva, Rubeus, or Poppy she had known her for 3 years. Leeta had been visiting Albus and Minerva over the summer, and Irma Pince had stopped by to check on the books positive that "the House-Elves didn't know how to care for them properly." Pince had stayed all summer to make sure that certain girl didn't mess up the books, this continued for the next 2 summers.

Since it was lunch there were every few students around when the Slytherin entered, so she headed strait to Irma, ' Hiya Ma'am Pince.'

' Its "Madam" not Ma'am, Der'Drache.' Irma Pince was a thin, sallow woman that had a hollow-cheeked face with a long thin almost hooked nose. At the right angle she kinda looked like a vulture ready to swoop in and scold the living daylights out of any students that dared to talk to loudly or harm one of her beloved books.

'Ah, is that so? Thanks for fixing me on it. Sometimes I suck at English. Do you have any more books on it? I need to brush up on my English, I've been switching to German more and more.' She sighed as she thought of this morning, she could count at lest 4 people that she spoke German to and lunch isn't even over yet.

' You know where I keep them, I got 3 more since the summer. Just remember to-'

' I know, "put the books back where I found them"' Leeta smiled at the Librarian before walking off toward a back corner that held most of the mundane stuff, like language, travail, encyclopedia's, etc. Grabbing one of the newer ones Leeta headed to the closest table and read till the bell for class rang. Putting the book back, and headed down to Ancient Runes.

Hannah Abbott sat down at a table with Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, they had gotten close while Cho had been dating Cedric Diggory, a Seventh year that died 2 years ago at the TWT or the Tri Wizard Tournament. Most of the students had arrived but they were still waiting for the teacher to show up.

' Did you hear that Harry Potter won Slughorn's vial of Felix Felicics?!' Hannah gossiped as to the Ravenclaw the moment her tush hit the wood of her seat.

Cho looked shocked, ' That doesn't make any sense. Last year he was so bad he had to do remedial potions with Snape. And now he's better than Granger? '

' Well personally I don't care about Harry. I have more important things on my mind.' Abbott trailed off as the teacher walked in and began going over the rules, as if they hadn't heard the same rules for the last 5 years.

' Is everything okay?' Cho whispered when the teacher turned her back.

Hannah looked back a Leeta Der'Drache, who sat just behind them, then said quieter 'Well I heard that the new Slytherin girl behind us tried to _hex Pucey_.'

' What?' Cho's voice rose a bit, causing Professor Babbleing to turn and look in their direction. She lowered her voice back down to a whisper, 'Why would she do that?'

Hannah shrugged, ' Apparently she's just crazy. But Truks got her just before she did anything so its OK.'

' What a mental nutcase! Good thing your boyfriends can take care of themselves'

Leeta mumbled to herself to low for any one else 'Just wait till class is over.' The girls talked during the entire class. As class ends Leeta slyly slips a note onto Hannah's desk, which the Hufflepuff picked up and read.

"_Yo Abbott!, _

_I realize a twit such as yourself cannot fully realize the power of other people. For that I am sorry, but do not and I repeat DO NOT meddle in things you cannot comprehend… Or more than your "this"is going to happen to you."_

Hannah looked up to Cho as if to ask what that was about, then looks back down to finish the letter.

"_You're crazy new Slytherin Friend, Leeta_

_P.S 3…..2…..1"_

Just then the letter explodes covering the girls in green and silver glitter that stuck to them and wouldn't brush off.

Hermione had see the whole thing and heard most of it, as she had been sitting to the left of Cho and Hannah. She, being a good Gryffindor, fallowed the Slytherin to tell her off for what she did to poor Hannah. Finding a good spot, Hermione cornered the girl, ' Why did you do that? They didn't do anything to you.' Her hair puffed up even more the angrier she got.

The black-eyed Slytherin raised one thin dark eyebrow, ' I didn't do anything to them. I just gave them a letter about talking behind someones back, or rather right in front of them.' Leeta glared at Granger.

'Well,' Hermione rolled her eyes and said in her know it all voice that she used on Harry and Ron, ' I know what I saw.'

' oh? Just what did you see? Some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff being picked on by a Slytherin?'

' I saw you conceal a hex in it. I've read all about them and think I can recognize someone using it.' Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

Leeta's eyes widened in faults innocence. ' Well, I bet you know a lot about so much' The fake kindness in her voice hardened, 'You raise your hand whenever a Professor _opens_ their mouths. What the fuck are you still doing in school? Oh ya thats right, You didn't win the potions contest this morning. Are you bad a potions? Is that why your still here?'

The Gryffindor girl stingy voice rang through the dark haired girl's ears, ' I have _never_ been so appalled in my life. And just so you know, I do _not_ to need win a potions contest to know that I am the best.' Hermione turned as red as a black cherry and walks away muttering "how rude, she thinks I'm jealous...Of HARRY! Obscured' under her breath as she staked into the DADA class room and sat next to Ron and Harry.

Leeta fallowed a few feet from the mumbling Gryffindor into the class room, upon seeing Truks, she pairs up with him now that she knows he's the one who that dyed her hair.

Truks-Cerpurnicks LaStrange was a whole 6 foot nothing with white-blond hair and eyes like the sun. Now if you have ever seen the LaStrange, Truks is in every word the opposite of them.

Where Bellatrix and Rodolphus both had dark hair and dark eyes, Truks had the same white blond hair that his cousin, Draco Malfoy,did and the strange golden eyes that no one can say just where they came from. Some say that it's a side effect from all the dark magic that Bellatrix did while she was still pregnant. Truks was also the the only LaStrange not sorted into Slytherin, but into Ravenclaw instead. At least he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like his 2nd cousin Sirius Black, that fact alone kept him alive.

The Ravenclaw turned to the Slytherin that just sat next to him without invitation. 'Can I help you?' He asked.

'Why yes, I believe you can. What was it? LaStrange? Right?' The multi-colored haired girl paused as she set up for class before continuing, much to the annoyance of LaStrange. ' Why don't you fix my hair, then you can go back to having tea with Alice, Mad Hatter.'

'Ha!' Truks laughed humorlessly, 'If I had a Gallion for every time I heard a "Mad Hatter" or "Alice in Wonderland" joke, I would be richer then the Malfoys. And they are _rich_, like Operah except they never give anything away.'

'Haha, right,' Leeta laughed just as humorlessly as the golden-eyed boy did moments ago.

Just then Professor Snape stalked across the class room, robes pillowing around him, up to the front of the desk, then turning sharply he glared at the students.

DADA was somewhat un-eventful, the most exciting parts were when he gave Potter detention. About half way through his class a young Ravenclaw with red-tipped brunette hair that fell around her face in wavy locks skipped up to him.

Snape mentally sighed, he knew this 5th year; she was Ree Northscrup; best friend and room-mate to Luna Lovegood. Having both girls in class at the same time could drive any professor to kill himself at times. ' What do you need, Northscrup?' The darker of the two asked.

Ree smiled brightly, ' I have a Letter for you, Professor Snape. Its from Professor Dumbledor.' She handed over the envelope made of heavy parchment then skipped from the room. Once the Ravenclaw shut the door, and he set the class to work copying notes, Severus opened the letter.

_Severus, _

_Meet me in my office promptly at 6 P.M, and please bring Miss Leeta with you. _

_P.S I enjoy Acid Pops _

After class, Truks-Cerpurnicks was hailed down by Leeta before he could fully make his escape.

'OK so how about my hair, you going to fix it or what?' The blue, green, and bronze hair swayed as she moved to catch up to him.

The Ravenclaw boy glared over his shoulder at the disastrous looking hair that he had caused; it really did look horrible. 'I probably should change your hair back.... but why would I do anything for you after what happened earlier today?'

'Why? Because, I didn't even do anything to you, ever. Why did you change my hair?' She glared right back. She knew why he did it, but she wanted to hear him say it.

'I had said why in my letter, nitwit, don't mess with my boyfriend.'

'Oh?'Leeta raised an eyebrow, she wanted to make sure that the girl from Ancient Runes said was true. 'And what of you girlfriend, should I stay way from her too?'

Truks-Cerpurnicks stopped for just a moment before continuing on his way, totally avoiding the question. 'I think I'll hold off on fixing the hair for now. Why don't you tell me why you're really here?'

It was Leeta's turn to stop, 'What do you mean?' She questioned.

' Why didn't you just fix your own crappy hair?' the blond smirked,' Why come to me... Dragon.'

' Because I don't know what you used, Mad-Hatter.' Showing that she too could translate his name as well. 'For all I know you could've used something that could backfire should I try to fix it.'

' If you want it to turn faster then yes.' he was somewhat disappointed that she didn't try at least once; it would have been funny to see her hair all blue.

She was starting to get inpatent, she wanted her hair back to normal. 'Then what's the counter?'

'Why don't you just ask a Professor?'

Leeta rolls her dark eyes, ' Yeah, if I want them questioning me out the ass about the person that did this. And thats just a lot of trouble that I don't want to go through. '

' Really if you're going to nag me I'll do it. But the hair color will be permanent, you won't be able to dye it nor place a spell, potion, or trick on it. Is that okay with you?'

She snorted, 'I'm fine with that, it'll be just like my bangs, they don't change for nothing.'

With a complex wave of a wand, and a face shrunched up in consitration, LaStrange cast a spell, 'Fine it's done. Why don't you look in the mirror at your new hair?' He hid his smirk behind his hand as the Slytherin looked through her bag for the compacted she had used earlier.

Leeta was shocked to say the least, she even dropped her compact, 'PINK!!!??? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Der'Drache lunges at LaStange only to be stopped by a none verbal Impedimenta from Truks.

'Hey, pink goes good with green, you should be thanking me. Mobilicorpus.'

'Finite Incantatem.' Leeta fell to the floor,' You know, I really hate you. Trarantallegra.'

LaStrange's legs started dancing on their own ;before he fell, Truks spoke the counter. ' Oh really dear, should we be doing this in the middle of a hallway?'

'Fine,' the girl kicks open a door to an empty class room, grabs the boy by the strap of his bag and pulls him in. The moment she let him go she sent a Jelly-brain Jinx at him, only to have LaStange block it.

Truks-Cerpurnicks tutted, ' My brain's already screwed up, Der'Drache, you're not doing a thing.' The fight continued for a while before it ended in a tie with both parties on the ground, wands lost somewhere in the room, and out of breath. ' " A great first day is the foundation of many slightly OK days." ' The blond quoted with a slight laugh in his voice.

Leeta was quite for a moment before breaking out in histaricle laughter, ' Oh yeah?' Her laughter made it hard to get the sentence out, ' Then... how about a … shitty.. first day?'

Truks smiled, ' Then the rest of your year will be fuck'en Fantastic!' That made the two laugh all the more.

URASAI! Girl time

Leeta and Holly hanging out sometime after class....

Holly- Do you remember that old show we use to watch? It was something like Sailormoon: Das Madchen mit den Zaurberkraften...

Leeta- Yeah! I do! Oh we use to watch it every day.

Holly- Haha, yeah I know, that was great.

Leeta-I should do that to you whenever you get really mad at someone. I go behind you and shout "Moon Prism Poooowwweeeerrr!!!"

Holly-You can be Sailor Moon. And I can be Sailor Uranus.

Leeta- No way, I think you would look better as Sailor Moon, and I'll Be Sailor Jupiter!!

Holly- Jupiter is the green one... Right?

Leeta- Ok Subject change! Tuxsido Mask for Professor Alexander, Pluto for Blaise, Uranus for Draco

Holly -Venus is Hannah, Mercury should be Katie Bell!

Leeta: Mars should be you, that would be so perfect. Sailor Moon- Truks- Cerpurnicks, no question about it. Hahahahhaha.

Holly: Jupiter is so you, Neptune should be Luna,

Leeta: Chibi Moon- Ginny

They both Laught knowing that Ginny would so kill them if she knew that they had dubbed her Chibi Moon.

AN_ OK WOW that was one long chapter, sorry it took so long I just wanted all the classes done and over with.

German-

Oh, Durch de Götter, Holly? - Oh, By the Gods, Holly?

Holly Brenen, ist das Sie?- Holly Brenen, is that you?

Schottland- Scotland

Sailormoon: Das Madchen mit den Zaurberkraften- Sailor Moon Dancing on the moon


	8. Chapter 8

Footsteps echo in the empty hallway, just the sounds of robes swishing in time to the steps. His hair hanging limp as always, his eyes as black as the stone they mimicked. Even the portraits were silent as thoughts of another night entered the dark figures head.

FLASHBACK

Hands clasp as the threads of magic run between them, binding the two together until the magic finished. Bellatrix walked around the pair making the unbreakable vow, "Will you … Severus Snape… watch over Draco Malfoy… as he attempts to fulfill The Dark Lords wishes?"

Severus looked right into the eyes of one of his oldest friends and the mother of his Godson, "I will…" The words were heavy as they left his suddenly dry lips.

"And will you… to the best of your ability… protect him from harm?" Bella never took her eyes off him as she continued to circle them slowly.

"I will…"

Bellatrix stopped just behind Severus and wished the next bit into his ear, "And if Draco should fail… will you yourself carry out the deed… the dark lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

"I will." these words were heavier then the ones before, he could feel the magic pull on the words and the magical bands binding Narcissa and Himself to the vow.

"It is done." Narcissa said as she took back her arm.

End FASHBACK

The sounds of his walking companion speaking woke him from his daydream. "what did you say?"

" I said, 'Why are you coming with me? I can make it there myself."

"The Headmaster needed to speak with me aswell, so pipe down and keep walking." Snape spun her around and nugged her forword. After a few moments of silents Leeta looked at the man out of the corner of her eye.

"So are we having the meeting in school? 'Couse that would be really REALLY stupid."

Snape curled his lip at the question, ' No, the meeting wont be here, you imbicl."

"Oh, Good." Leeta Paused before asking, "Then, where is it?"

"I can not say."

"Ah, then who can?" Snape just glanced at his student before giveing the Gargoyle the password and kept walking the rest of the way Albus' office. "Can Albus say?"

That got his eye twiching, He stopped just out side the Headmaster's door and turned to Der'Drache " You may NOT call him "Albus." To you he is "Professor Dumbledor or Headmaster.'"

Leeta smirked and said defintly , "Or Opa or Grandpa-"

The office door swung open to admit Albus Dumbledor, "Only in privet my dear."

Whit a smile on her face she turns to Dumbledor, " Ah, right..." she nodded, " So where are we going?" she asked as she and Snape entered the room.

"Read this," The old professor handed over a pice of paper with the adress "#12 Grimmauld Place" written on it.

"AH! Thats what you couldn't say anthing, Snape," Leeta looked at the Professor in mention and continued, " Its under Fidelius Charm, Thats brilliant."

Dumbledor smiled, " That it is, Now shall we be on our way?"

"Lets be gone then." Snape grunted as he held out teh Floo cup for them. Dumbledor whent first fallowed by Leeta then Severus himsself. Stepping thruogh the green flame, the trio was met by Lupin . The moment she entered the residense, Leeta had a nagging feeling in the back of her head but she was soon distracted by the werewolf sitting next to the fireplace.

Dumbledor left to go up-stairs to greet Molly. " Ms. Der'Drache there are some _things _that need to be taken care of before the meeting begins". Snape says with his normal dreadful attitude.

"So, I'm sure I can help you take care of whatever needs taking care of" Leeta says with a smile only to futher tick Severus off.

Snape let's out a low growl "make yourself scarce right this moment" he says as he narrows in on Leeta. "Fine, I'll just go exploring."

"There is a library up-stairs on the ground floor, right across from the dinning room." Lupin said as she passed him, " Can't have you wondering to far now can we."

"Ofcoursenot. That would be just too much fun now wouldn't it. Oh but you should tell me when you need a walk, I'm sure I could find a leash for you somewhere."

"You, little one, need to be carful about what you say, it might just get back to a certion redhead."

"Did you just threaten to tell on me to my father?"

"Why ofcourse, I'll be seeing him later tonight even."

"OH Ewww! . And Professor Snape can you please stop smirking at us, its creeping me out." Turning to the dark man in the corner, she continued, " I thought you had _'something' _to do professor, before the meeting starts, right?"

"Right you are, Der'Drache." Lupin plasted a smile on his face knowing he had won that one, " Come on Severus, lets go, i bet the others are wondering were we are."

After the Prfessors left Leeta maked her way up the staircase. She quickly did a double take to make sure she was really seeing the House-elf heads. Smiling to herself, Leeta reaches out and touches one gently, and mutters under her breath, "Wicked! Just Like leather... I wonder if you could make a bag out of this" As Leeta walks down the hallway leading to the library she starts thinking to herself "Dust everywhere, cobwebs in all the right places and heads on the wall... I would so live here!"

The Lirbrary looked empity, but Leeta soon discovered that it was no so, the second she heared the high piched words, from none other then Hermione. " What is _she_ doing here?" Leeta turned to her left and saw the griffindor trio on the couch and sitting chairs just to the side of the door.

"I was invited-"

Harry scoffed at that, " Ya by who? Snape?"

Leeta frowned just a little, " No, by Headmaster Dumbledor."

Ron interjected this time, " Yeah right, what would they need with you? Gonna betray your master? Spill some information for protection?" he said acidly.

"Quite the oppiset infact, but if I am correct, you will find out soon enought." Just then Fred and George came thought the door.

Fred came through the door first, "No No NO! I stilll say the nosebleed nuggets."

"Right Fred but what about the Fainting Fancies, they could be-" they both stoped when the door closed, reviling the 4 students."Hello,what are you lot doing in here?" Fred and George said at the same time.

Harry stood," Nothing, we were just leaving."

"Excuse me, but why don't you use both?" Leeta

"What?" George asked at the same time Fred said, "Use both?"

"Yes both tthe Nosebleed Nuggest and the Fainting whatsits."

"Fainting Fancies." they said at the same time again.

"Yeah, that. And stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That! Saying things together."

"Ooohh." they said together one last time. Leeta nodded and mouthed the words "yeah that."

Fred walked forword to the couch, and picked up one of the books the Gryffendors were reading." Good idea, but the nuggets and Fancies would probably kill him, so we can't-"

Gorge walked up behind fred and leaned on the back of the couch, "-No matter how much we hate the slimy git. "

Leeta smiled innocently, " Hey I'm all for killing, but tell who are we talking about?"

"Snape" Every body in the room said, with the exception of the Slytherin.

Leeta rolled her eyes, " Why not hex him? Too hard for you?"

"No way!" Ron shouted before Hermione could remind him that they were still in tthe library and anyone could walk in.

"We simply can't-" Fred started.

"Get close enough-" George interuped.

"To Hex him" They finishedd together.

Leeta Smiled cunningly, "I bet I can. How about you let me try?"

"Impossible." The brothers said.

She just shrugged, and took a few steps closer, " Well like I said, 'I _bet_ I can.' SO lets make a little wager."

"5 Galleons if we win?" George asked.

"Naw, 20 if you win, but if I win I get free merchendice, when ever I want for a year."

The twins looked at eachother," Give us a minuet, will you." Nodding Leeta walked over to where the other Gryffendors were huddled.

"What are you play at?" Hermione asked the seconed the green hiared girl was close enough.

"Playing what now?"

"OH! You know what I Mean! What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing I sware, well nothing to do with you kiddies." With that Leeta turned and pulled her black hair up in a poiny tail, twisted it around its self 3 times so it formed a bun, then grabed her wand from her robes and threaded it through the bun making it stay in place." SO! Boys, What have you desided?"

"Make it 100 Gallions."

"30"

"80"

"35"

"70"

"40"

"60"

"Fine, you have a deal." Leeta put her had out for the twins to shake it, but they hesitated." Look you can see my wand in my hair, and there is nothing in my hand." to prove her point, she moved her hands around, she even whent so far as to pull her sleeves up. "See nothing, Good gods you all have some real big trust issues." Holding her hand out again, they finily shook on it, making the deal solid.

"What does she think she's doing?" Hermione wispered angerly, " Making a deal to hex a teacher? Well this just wont do." jsut before Hermione took a step towords the Slytherin, the door opened yet again to admite Remus Lupin into the room.

"Oh no. Not you again." Leeta said the second she saw the werewolf.

"Yes me again, I'm here to bring you down to the meeting."


End file.
